Bangtan's Life (Behind The Scene)
by XiRuLin
Summary: [CHAPTER 9! VKook] 7 pria tampan berbakat yang selalu tampil ceria dan apa ada nya, bagaimana kah kehidupan sesungguhnya dari mereka?/ Kumpulan drabble Bangtan Seonyeondan (BTS) yang diambil dari Bangtan Bomb, Bangtan Episode, dan Vlog/Gapandai bikin summary/Rate T/Friendship/Fanfic BTS/Namjin/YoonMin/VKook/VHope/Mind To RnR?
1. Chapter 1 - Namjin Vlog

Hai! Berjumpa lagi bersama aku Xi Ru Lin!  
aduuh maaf yahh, bukannya ngelanjutin ff "the piece of my heart" aku malah bawa fanfic baru. TT^TT

Ini bukan fanfic sih, lebih tepatnya perkumpulan drabble kkk.

Jadi setiap chapter itu cerita nya beda-beda, cast nya juga beda-beda. Tergantung mood aku juga sih nantinya hehe.

Balik kesini malah bawa ff tentang BTS wkwkwkk. Entah kenapa lagi tertarik aja sama mereka ;) abis pada lucu lucu sih. Ngegemesin bangeet .

semua drabble disini aku usahain ambil dari bangtan bomb atau darimana aja deh, yang jelas nyata. Tinggal aku tambahin sedikit imajinasi aja. Tapi kalo emang kejadiannya gini sih wahh mau banget kekeke. Maaf kalo gaje atau gimana. Semoga suka yah!

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

 _Bangtan Seonyeondan. Sebuah grup asal korea selatan yang terdiri dari 7 manusia tampan dan berbakat bernama Rap Monster, Kim Seokjin, Min Suga, Jung Jhope, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan si magnae Jeon Jungkook yang memikat banyak hati kaum hawa akhir-akhir ini._

 _Tapi tentu saja, dibalik keren nya sifat mereka, bangtan seonyeondan sebenarnya adalah perkumpulan anak-anak idiot yang tak pernah peduli dengan image idol mereka._

 _Lantas bagaimana kah keseharian mereka sesungguhnya?_

 _Kumpulan drabble BTS yang diambil dari Bangtan Bomb, Bangtan Episode, dan Bangtan Vlog._

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0-

Cast

Rap Monster

Kim Seokjin

Min Suga

Jung Jhope

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

.

Rating : K-T

Genre : Humor/Friendship

.

.

Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya

.

Dilarang KERAS MEMPLAGIAT TANPA SEIZIN SAYA

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Rap Monster – Kim Seokjin

(source : 140913 Rap Monster & Jin Vlog)

Special Rap Monster's Birthday

Mind to RNR?

Happy Reading!

"namjoon-ah"

"hm"

"kau masih marah padaku?"

"tidak."

"aku tahu kau sedang marah"

"terus?"

"maaf"

"hm"

Jin menghela napas frustasi mendengar jawaban judes pria di sampingnya. Dirinya sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan kepada namjoon dan berusaha agar anak lebih muda 2 tahun darinya ini mengerti. Namun tetap saja, namjoon terus bersikap cuek. Malah seolah-olah tidak menginginkan kehadiran jin menemaninya malam ini.

Jin menguap sebentar. Dia mengucek matanya malas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, waktu dimana orang-orang sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpi masing-masing. Jin menghela napas. Di gedung ini hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Tak ada suara selain nada-nada setengah jadi yang berasal dari komputer yang sedari tadi terus dimainkan oleh namjoon. Selain dari itu, tak ada. Sunyi. Sepi.

Sebenarnya selama ini Jin sering menemani namjoon bekerja. Tak jarang mereka juga akan pulang hingga subuh hari. namun jin tak akan bosan pada saat itu. Namjoon akan mengajaknya bercanda, tertawa, bercerita, dan banyak hal lagi yang tak akan membuat mata jin menjadi berat. Tak jarang namjoon juga akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan curahan hati hyung tertua ini. Walau tak memberi masukan, namun jin tetap merasa lega. Lagipula cerita jin juga bisa menjadi inspirasi bagi namjoon.

Namun,

Tidak untuk malam ini.

"apa kau masih lama?"

Jin kembali mencoba membuka percakapan yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat. Namjoon tak menjawab. Tangannya sibuk mengutak atik komputer dihadapannya. Fokus dengan kegiatan yang menurutnya lebih asik daripada harus bercakap dengan orang tua disebelahnya ini.

"nada itu kurang menarik, coba kau ambil dari C."

Namjoon tetap tak mengubris.

"namjoon, kau salah. Harusnya kau memasukkannya disini."

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"apa kau lapar?"

Namjoon mendengus.

"ayo pulang, aku sudah sangat lelah."

Oke, ini menyebalkan.

"hei, seharusnya-"

"bisakah kau diam hyung!?"

DEG

Jin membeku. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ini pertama kalinya namjoon membentak jin sekeras itu. Bagai tersambar petir, hati jin benar-benar dibuat kaget oleh teriakan marah leader bangtan ini.

"a-aku-"

"pulanglah."

Namjoon berdecak malas lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Saat hendak memegang keyboard, tangan jin lebih dulu menahannya.

'shit'

"apa?"

Pria berlesung pipi ini kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kearah jin. Namun mata sipitnya terbuka sempurna saat melihat bahwa mata indah milik hyung kesayangannya berubah menjadi tajam dan gelap. Namjoon gugup. Dia merasa takut sekaligus bersalah. Astaga sungguh, tadi dia tak bermaksud menyakiti jin, dia hanya membentaknya. Lagipula jin hyung nya juga yang salah, kan. Sudah tahu namjoon sedang ngambek, malah diajak ngobrol aneh-aneh. Yang ada namjoon justru kesal.

Duh, tak tahu kah kau namjoon kalau tindakanmu justru membuat jin kesal pula?

"H-hyung aku.."

Namjoon tergagap. Jin masih setia menatapnya dengan tatapan horor. Namjoon mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan jin yang tadi menahannya. Grogi.

"Aku minta maaf, namjoon-ah. Aku tahu aku salah karena lupa membuatkanmu sup rumput laut kesukaanmu itu. Tapi sungguh! Aku tak melakukannya secara sengaja! aku mana mungkin melakukan hal keji itu di hari ulang tahun mu? Kau tau kan kemarin jadwal kita sangat padat. Aku hanya bisa tidur selama dua jam. Untuk membuat sup rumput laut itu butuh waktu sekitar 3-4 jam, waktunya tak akan cukup..."

Suara jin melemah setelah menjelaskan perasaannya panjang lebar. Tatapannya yang sedari tadi terlihat menyeramkan berubah menjadi sedikit lebih hangat dan sendu. Namjoon semakin dibuat bersalah karenanya. Astaga, tega sekali kau leader-nim. Jin menghela napas. Dia kemudian melepaskan genggaman pria berambut blonde itu. Namjoon semakin tegang.

Mungkin ada baiknya kita berhenti sejenak untuk membahas alasan namjoon yang tak mudah kesal itu berubah menjadi sensitive seperti anak gadis yang baru puber, dan alasan mengapa dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Jin, yang notabene adalah hyung kesayangan namjoon.

Jadi, sebenarnya hari ini-ah bukan, kemarin adalah hari ulang tahun si leader Bangtan, Rap Monster a.k.a. Kim Namjoon. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan hingga membuat namjoon ngambek di hari yang seharusnya membahagiakan itu. Ya, tentu saja namjoon bahagia. Secara keseluruhan dia bahagia. Dari pagi hingga sore dia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Walau mereka hanya merayakannya dengan mengadakan fanmeeting kecil-kecilan, namun tetap saja namjoon bahagia. Dia bahagia banyak orang yang memperhatikannya.

Namun, senyum ceria rapmon luntur ketika mendengar pernyataan singkat nan polos si golden magnae kesayangannya itu.

' _hyung apa jin hyung memasakkan sup rumput laut untukmu?'_

' _hah? Tidak. Untuk apa?'_

' _loh? Tapi kemarin ketika ulangtahun ku jin hyung membuatkanku sup rumput laut.'_

' _mwo?'_

' _taehyung hyung juga dibuatkan. Kok hyung tidak yah?'_

JEDERRRR

andai saja saat itu mereka tidak sedang berada dihadapan banyak armys yang mengharuskannya untuk menjaga sikap, dia pasti sudah menguliti hidup-hidup magnae sialan itu. Atau bisa saja namjoon akan membakar dapur dorm mereka beserta isi-isinya ketika pulang agar jin tak akan pernah bisa lagi memasak. Atau lebih parahnya lagi memecat jungkook dan taehyung sebagai member bangtan dan melenyapkannya dari muka bumi ini. Oke ini sedikit berlebihan.

Intinya, Namjoon cemburu kepada jungkook dan Taehyung.

Bagaimana tidak!? Astaga demi boneka mario bros milik jin yang sudah butut itu, diantara semua member bangtan hanya jin lah teman dekatnya. Cuma jin satu-satunya yang berani kepada namjoon. Dan tentu saja jin mengetahui akan fakta itu! Fakta kalau hanya dirinya lah tempat namjoon mencurahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya sebagai seorang leader. Catat. CUMA JIN SEORANG.

Itu tandanya, dimata Namjoon, Jin itu spesial kan? Ya. Jawabannya adalah, TEPAT SEKALI. Jin memang orang yang sangat spesial di mata namjoon. Dia menyayangi Jin, dia merasa nyaman dengan Jin, dia selalu merasa dilindungi oleh hyung nya itu. Intinya dia sudah menganggap Jin itu seperti keluarganya dan kakaknya sendiri.

Tapi WHAT THE HELL. Di hari spesialnya, Jin justru lupa untuk membuatkannya sup rumput laut?

Namjoon mungkin tak merasa kesal kalau Jin lupa dan memang tak pernah memasakkannya untuk member lain sebelumnya.

Tapi ini B-E-R-B-E-D-A.

Jin ternyata membuat sup rumput laut khusus untuk jungkook dan taehyung sebagai hadiah ulang tahun mereka. Padahal, kedua member ini tak segitu dekatnya sama jin. Mereka juga jarang mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada jin (setahu namjoon sih), dan lebih pentingnya lagi, mereka itu bukan orang spesial bagi jin! Hello!? Member kesayangan jin kan Cuma namjoon seorang! (oke ini namjoon kepedean) dan kenapa bisa saat member-sok-dekat- itu ulangtahun dia membuatkan nya sementara namjoon yang memang dekat tidak!?

Heol..

jadi intinya namjoon sakit hati terhadap Jin. Dia merasa tidak disayang oleh hyung nya itu #eakk

(namjoon please, tingkahmu itu kayak anak cewek labil) #Lupakan

Oke, back to story..

"aku tahu kau sedang marah dan kesal, tapi bisakah kau tidak membentakku? Itu menyeramkan, bodoh. Aku hyung mu."

Jin mendengus di akhir kalimatnya. Yang diajak bicara hanya terkekeh pelan. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap tengkuk nya yang tak gatal. Grogi. Dia merasa bersalah dengan jin. Kalau boleh jujur sih, dia juga tahu kalau sifatnya ini sangat kekanak-kanakan. Malah terkesan memalukan. Secara, hello dia kan leader. Masa Cuma gara-gara rumput laut dirinya naik pitam begini? Heol..

"E-engh, baiklah.. aku memaafkan hyung." Ucap namjoon akhirnya setelah mati-matian mengumpulkan keberaniannya menatap mata hyung nya itu yang kini sedang menatapnya balik dengan pandangan yang namjoon rasa sudah hampir melubangi badannya. Sungguh. Benar-benar dalam.

"jinjja?" mata sendu jin berubah menjadi terang benderang. Ujung bibirnya terlihat melengkung keatas. Jin tersenyum senang.

Melihat reaksi hyung nya, namjoon menghela napas lega. Dia pikir jin akan balik memarahinya, atau mungkin malah ngambek juga. (namjoon pls, jin itu bukan anak gadis labil kayak kamu.)

"Ne, aku juga minta maaf, hyung. Sikapku terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Ini memalukan."

Jin tertawa. Tangannya menepuk puncak kepala namjoon pelan membuat pria yang lebih tinggi menutup matanya sejenak lalu tersenyum, menampilkan dimple nya yang menawan.

"tentu saja, itu benar-benar memalukan namjoon. Andai saja kau bersikap seperti itu di dorm, aku yakin taehyung dan jungkook akan meledekmu habis-habisan."

Mendengar nama member yang sudah sedari tadi dikutuk oleh namjoon itu disebut oleh jin, namjoon jadi naik pitam lagi. Dia emosi.

"Hyung jangan menyebut magnae menyebalkan itu." Sungut namjoon kesal. Awalnya jin hanya mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, namun kemudian setelah beberapa detik dia tersenyum lebar.

"astaga namjoon, jangan bilang kau marah gara-gara mereka berdua?"

Wajah namjoon memerah seperti tomat, atau kepiting rebus juga boleh. Tangannya dikibaskan dihadapan jin dengan cepat.

"aniya!"

Sungguh, ini sangat memalukan.

Seorang leader, ngambek hanya gara-gara dua bocah masih dalam masa pertumbuhan itu?

Oh tidak, hanya satu orang maksudnya. Satu nya lagi kan alien nyasar.

Demi tuhan, jin ingin sekali tertawa sekencang-kencangnya.

"hahahaha, astaga namjoon. Kau ini benar-benar." Jin memegang perutnya yang kini sakit akibat tertawa terlalu kencang. Wajah namjoon semakin memerah. Astaga, hilang sudah image cool nya sebagai seorang leader.

"habisnya hyung juga sih, aku ini kan Cuma punya hyung sebagai temanku. Tapi kenapa kau malah tak bisa membuatkanku sup rumput laut itu?"

' _oh shit, you're stupid, kim namjoon.'_

Kenapa sekarang namjoon malah mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya? Emang ini acara uya-kuya?

"aku kan sudah menjelaskannya tadi, bodoh." Jawab jin masih dengan kekehannya yang terdengar menyebalkan bagi namjoon. Padahal sungguh, kekehan jin itu bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur bagi author #Plakk

"arasseo. Terserah hyung sajalah."

Namjoon kembali membalikkan badannya, menatap layar komputernya itu. Kerjanya sudah rampung, kini dia tinggal hanya membenahinya saja. Jujur saja, namjoon juga sudah sangat lelah. Tadi sehabis mengadakan acara fanmeeting itu dia dan jin tak sempat beristirahat. Namjoon ngotot untuk menyelesaikannya malam ini. Walau awalnya dia juga ngotot agar jin tak ikut menemaninya, tapi tentu saja sebagai hyung tertua, dia tak akan membiarkan adik-adiknya sendirian ditengah malam. #terharu

"namjoon, ini sudah jam 3. Apa kau tak lelah?"

"sebentar lagi selesai, hyung."

Jin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit mereka lewati dengan keheningan, akhirnya kegiatan namjoon selesai juga. Pria berkulit tan itu menghela napas lega sekaligus lelah. Kedua tangannya direntangkan ke udara. Jin tersenyum. Adiknya ini, sudah bekerja keras. Huhu, lama-lama jin bangga juga sama leader kita yang satu ini.

"mau minum?"

Jin menyodorkan sebotol air ke arah namjoon yang dibalas dengan anggukan cepat. hyung tertua ini terkekeh pelan.

"namjoon-ah, mau shooting vlog?"

"eung?"

Namjoon meletakkan botol tersebut dibawah kursinya. Dia berpikir sejenak, lalu kemudian mengangguk diikuti oleh senyuman hangatnya. Jin tersenyum senang.

 **\- PIP –**

"dini hari, tanggal 13 september 2014. Jin dan rap monster diary"

Namjoon tersenyum kearah kamera. Sedari tadi tangannya sibuk memperbaiki poninya agar menutupi mata. Ayolah, dia sedang tidak menggunakan make up sekarang.

"ini sudah sangat lama semenjak terakhir kali kita syuting vlog, bukan?"

Jin membuka percakapan.

"mungkin sudah sekitar 2-3 bulan sejak terakhir kali aku melakukannya." Jawab namjoon.

Jin melihat namjoon sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan percakapannya.

"hari ini-ah tidak, itu sudah lewat karena sekarang dini hari. maksudku kemarin adalah ulang tahun leader kita rap monster!"

"yeayyyy!"

Namjoon berteriak kesenangan. Jin sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi dia berusaha menahannya. Jin menggenggam tangan sang leader lalu mengayunkannya dengan gembira.

"teman ini.." jin hendak berbicara namun namjoon dengan cepat memotongnya.

"tapi tak ada hal yang spesial terjadi"

"itu benar" jin terkekeh pelan.

Namjoon tertawa kecut. Kesal juga sih sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide di otak brilian si sexy brain ini.

"jin hyung tidak memasak sup rumput laut untukku!"

Astaga, jin hampir saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Anak ini yatuhan. Untuk apa dia membahasnya!?

Yah, tapi berhubung mereka sekarang sedang direkam, jadi jin harus menahan diri.

Jin tertawa pelan, dia menutup mukanya.

"tidak, itu ada kesalahpahaman. Jadwal kita-"

"jin hyung tidak memasakkannya untukku!"

Namjoon kembali memotong perkataan jin. Dibuatnya ekspresi wajah sedramatis mungkin. Padahal dalam hati dia tertawa penuh kemenangan.

' _mati kau, hyung_ '

"tidak, tidak seperti itu." Jin mencoba membela diri. Tanpa melihat namjoon. Bisa-bisa dia akan memakan anak itu hidup-hidup lagi. Sungguh, Jin sangat kesal sekarang.

"aku bahkan tidak sempat tidur selama 2 jam." lanjutnya. namjoon yang berada dibelakang jin memasang wajah-jangan percaya perkataannya-.

"aku ingin memasakkan sup rumput laut untuk semua member, apalagi untuk leader kita, Rap Monster, yang sudah bekerja keras-"

"dia mengistimewakan member lain"

' _mati kau, kim namjoon.'_

"tidak, astaga siapa yang mengistimewakan member lain?"

"dia melakukan hal yang spesial terhadap member yang lain, ah tidak juga sih. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, yang jelas dia itu benar-benar tidak jenius."

' _kelaut saja kau!'_

Telinga Jin sudah panas sebenarnya. Tapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum dan tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan namjoon. Menyebalkan memang. Tapi dia senang juga sih, akhirnya dia tahu kalau namjoon ini tipe adik yang pecemburuan. Haha.

"bukan begitu, kemarin waktu hari kamis dan jum'at,, schedule kita sangatlah padat. Aku hanya mendapat waktu tidur sekitar dua jam."

Jin kembali menjelaskan, sementara namjoon hanya sibuk dengan dunia nya sendiri-_-)

"bahkan sebenarnya aku tidak tidur 2 jam sepenuhnya" lanjut jin sembari menatap namjoon. Meminta belas kasihan. Namun yang dia dapat hanyalah tatapan ngeblank namjoon dan kegiatan mari-memperbaiki-rambut- yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

' _sini biar aku gunting saja sekalian poni mu itu!'_

"kau terlalu memikirkan itu, hyung." Ucap namjoon akhirnya sembari menggenggam tangan Jin. Kasihan juga sih sebenarnya, haha. Dia membuat hyungnya menjelaskan terlalu detail.

"itu benar. Jujur saja, kalau aku begadang dan juga memasakanmu sup rumput laut, aku akan benar-benar.."

"huwaaaa"

Namjoon berakting sedih lagi. Jin tertawa pelan. Sifat manja namjoon keluar.

"tapi, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar bagiku"

WHAT THE HELL

Tolong katakan kalau Jin salah dengar. Apa yang barusan bocah kurang ajar ini katakan? Bukan masalah besar baginya? Seseorang tolong putar ulang kembali kejadian 2 jam yang lalu dimana namjoon ngambek dan tak mau ngomong hanya karena masalah rumput laut itu. Dia bahkan sampai membentak jin.

Dan sekarang leader ini mengatakan kalau ini bukan masalah besar baginya?

Heol..

Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk aktor terbaik kita, Kim Namjoon.

' _bocah, kau pintar sekali berakting'_

Mungkin begitulah arti tatapan dari jin untuk namjoon yang bersikap biasa saja. Shit, ini memuakkan.

"aku bukan tipe orang yang harus meminum sup rumput laut dihari ulang tahunku." Lanjutnya lagi. Jin hanya memasang wajah cute nya. Walau sebenarnya itu memiliki makna lain.

"sejujurnya aku sangat ingin memasakanmu"

' _baiklah, aku akan mengikuti alur ceritamu, kim namjoon.'_

"di dapur tersedia rumput laut, tapi tak ada daging. Kau tidak bisa memasak sup rumput laut tanpa daging didalamnya."

' _astaga hyung, alasanmu masuk akal sekali.'_

"kalau saja aku pergi keluar untuk membeli daging, lalu aku juga harus membeli bahan-bahan yang lain. Maka aku akan benar-benar harus begadang sampai pagi. Jadi intinya, aku tidak bisa memasak saat itu."

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari jin hanya disuguhi oleh tingkah aneh namjoon. Dia sedari tadi hanya memperbaiki rambutnya, melakukan hal aneh, aegyo ria, dan segala hal. Sebenarnya dia bosan dan juga lelah. Tapi karena ini demi fans, maka dia akan berusaha untuk tampil maksimal.

Jin balik menatap rapmon yang astaga, dia beraegyo.

' _aku ingin muntah'_

"aku baik-baik saja." Jawab namjoon yang mendapat kekehan aneh dari jin. Entah ada makna apalagi didalamnya.

"bukannya hidup seperti itu?"

Ya tuhan, apalagi yang anak ini bicarakan? Jin hanya cengengesan. Lelah juga meladeni tingkah aneh pria yang lebih muda darinya ini. Sebenarnya jin tahu, kalau namjoon sedang lelah.

"aku pribadi berpikir, mungkin kita bisa melakukannya untuk jimin nanti."

Jin menatap namjoon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Anak ini mau menyiksanya?

"kita harus melihat schedule dulu untuk melihat apa waktunya cukup." Elak jin.

"mungkin kau tak perlu memasakannya"

Namjoon akhirnya mengambil keputusan yang diangguki oleh jin. Sebenarnya dia juga tak mau sih kalo jin memasakan sup rumput laut untuk member lain lagi. Tahun ini tak ada yang boleh merasakannya. Cukup dengan jungkook dan taehyung seorang. Namjoon bisa-bisa akan benar-benar membakar dapur dorm mereka lagi.

"anyway, untuk ulang tahun Rap Monster, kita mengadakan mini fanmeeting bersama armys. Aku pribadi berpikir kalau acara itu sangatlah bagus. Aku tidak tahu kalau Rap Monster akan menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya dengan gembira."

' _tidak lagi ketika jungkook memberitahu ku akan hal itu'_ dengus namjoon pelan dalam hati.

Namun tiba-tiba,

" _yereobun,_ aku merekomendasikan lagu rain sunbaenim 'september 12'."

" Lagu itu sangat bagus."

HEOL..

Jin tertawa kikuk, walau dalam hati dia berteriak, "SEBENARNYA ADA APASIH DENGAN OTAKNYA NAMJOON HARI INI?"

"apa karena itu tanggal ulang tahunmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, namjoon justru menyanyi dengan ritme aneh. Sungguh, Jin ingin sekali menimpuk kepala pria disampingnya ini dengan kamera. Sifat autis namjoon datang juga.

Jin kemudian mengikuti lantunan yang lebih mirip seperti gumaman dari namjoon, namun dia sadar kalau ini hanya akan memakan waktu.

"seorang pria memang tidak bisa menahan ini. Calm down, namjoon-ah."

Namjoon berhenti. Jin tersenyum lega. Leader bangtan itu mengarahkan satu jempol nya kearah kamera. Jin mengikuti.

Namun kejadian itu hanya bertahan selama 2 detik, karena setelahnya namjoon kembali bertingkah aneh.

Dia menyanyikan lagu happy birthday. Awalnya jin berpikir namjoon akan menyanyikannya dalam bahasa korea, jadi jin juga ikut bernyanyi. Tapi tanpa diduga pria yang dijuluki sexy brain ini justru menyanyi dengan ala-ala hip-hop yang astaga, Jin bersumpah. Ini sangat memalukan.

"hahh, susah sekali mengatur anak yang satu ini." Jin menghela napas berat. Ini memang kenyataan sih.

"semuanya, ulang tahun ku yang terbaik."

Huekk

Pergi saja kau sana kim namjoon. Mati sekalian.

"eoh, yang terbaik." Balas jin akhirnya.

"tapi sekarang aku berpikir hyung, mungkin ini hanya ulang tahun yang biasa."

Namjoon memajukan badannya. Dia menatap intens hyung disampingnya ini yang kini sibuk menjelaskan. Namjoon tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan hyungnya. Dia sedang mengagumi bagaimana mulusnya kulit jin, Hidungnya yang bangir, bibir tebalnya yang kissable, matanya yang indah, intinya jin ini tampan sekali. Wajar saja dia punya banyak fans. Huk, namjoon jadi iri kan. Jadinya dia kembali ke alam sadar dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan hyungnya barusan.

"kau tahu? Untuk ulang tahun jungkook kemarin, aku menyiapkannya sekitar 3-4 jam lamanya. Schedule kita esok hari nya jam 12, jadi.."

"astaga aku baik-baik saja!"

Capek juga sihh mendengar perkataan jin yang terus-terusan membahas akan hal itu.

"kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya secara mendetail alasan kau tidak memasakanku."

Jin menatap namjoon sekilas. Benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran leader yang satu ini.

"karena itu aku merasa sedikit di acara tv, aku merasa sedikit bersalah."

"aku kan sudah bilang hyung, hanya perbedaan kasih sayang. Aku mengerti itu hyung."

SESEORANG TOLONG LEMPAR NAMJOON KELAUT.

"tapi tak apa-apa! Ini kan ulang tahunku!"

' _great, kim namjoon. Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Mati kau.'_

Jin benar-benar ingin menendang namjoon saat ini. Yatuhan. Jin lelah. (?)

"hyung, matikan saja kameranya."

Jin tertawa. Dia mengangguk.

"2014, astaga aku merasa bersalah pada namjoon.. diary tahun 2014, tanggal 13 september dini hari berakhir."

"aku Rap monster, annyeong~"

 **\- PIP –**

"hahhh! Selesai juga!"

Namjoon merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar hingga mengenai wajah Jin. Pria yang lebih tua mendengus kesal lalu menepis tangan namjoon kasar.

"kau benar-benar mau cari mati, eoh? Kim Namjoon?"

Yang ditanya menolehkan kepalanya. Namjoon cengengesan.

"hehe, mengerjai mu ternyata menyenangkan hyung. Lain kali sering-seringlah begini."

Jin mencibir. Menyenangkan bagaimana? Ini jelas memuakkan.

"ya ya ya, kau memang pandai berakting."

"eoh? Siapa yang berakting? Apa yang aku katakan tadi itu kenyataan, hyung."

Jin memutar matanya malas. Terserah lah. Capek juga meladeni namjoon berdebat.

Tangannya kemudian bergerak merogoh kantung celananya. Mengambil handphone yang tadi sempat dilupakan oleh jin. Jin menekan satu nomor, nomor salah satu membernya. Berniat untuk mengecek apa mereka sudah tidur atau belum. Sementara itu namjoon sedang prepared, membersihkan tempat nya karena dia sudah sangat lelah. Dia ingin cepat-cepat tidur di kasur kesayangannya. Astaga, memikirkan hal itu membuat namjoon semakin lelah.

Tut..

Nada tersambung.

1 detik

4 detik

6 detik

7 detik

Jin hampir saja mematikan sambungannya setelah berpikir kalau mungkin yang lain sudah tidur sebelum tiba-tiba sambungan itu diangkat oleh yang diseberang sana.

"yeobeseyo, min yoongi? Kau belum tidur?"

"hyung kalian harus segera-YAKK KIM TAEHYUNG MENJAUH DARI KOMPOR ITU ATAU TIDAK KITA AKAN MATI SIA-SIA GARA-GARAMU ALIEN!"

Shock.

Jin shock berat.

"S-suga a-apa yang-"

"Hyung ini darurat! Kalian harus-PARK JIMIN ASTAGA SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN JANGAN MAKAN SAMBIL JALAN LIHATKAN SAMPAHMU BERCECERAN DIMANA MANA BODOH!"

DUARRRRR

Yang diatas itu bukan bunyi kompor meledak, tenang saja. Itu bunyi otak jin yang meledak. Lebih tepatnya, emosinya yang meledak.

"YA AMPUN JEON JUNGKOOK JANGAN MELAKUKAN EKSPERIMEN DI DAPUR! MENJAUH KAU KELINCI!"

Astaga.

Demi apapun yang ada di langit dan di bumi.

Jin emosi.

"MIN YOONGI APA YANG TERJADI!"

Namjoon terkejut mendengar bentakan tiba-tiba Jin. Astaga, apa yang terjadi?

"e-eh hyung, kau mendengarnya? Hehe. Cepatlah kemari atau-

Pip.

Jin mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak.

Darahnya sudah di ubun-ubun.

Siapapun yang berani merusak dapur kesayangannya.

K.A.U A.K.A.N M.A.T.I.

Belum sempat Namjoon bertanya, pria berbahu lebar itu segera menyambar jaketnya dan berlari keluar ruangan. Namjoon yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya diam saja. Namun kemudian Jin kembali ke tempat Namjoon dan,

"KIM NAMJOON JANGAN DIAM SAJA! CEPAT BERDIRI DARI SITU ATAU KAU AKAN KUJADIKAN SATE!"

Oke.

Byebye.

Kim namjoon tidak mau hidupnya berakhir sia-sia.

To Be Continued

Akhirnya end juga!

Hufft, maaf yah panjangnya overdosis TT^TT gak nyangka banget ternyata bisa jadi sepanjang ini. Habis kalau sedikit juga kan gak asik. Maaf kalo feel nya gak dapet. Semoga suka! 

Next chapter : Bangtan Bomb (Eyes, Nose, Lips)

GAK AKAN DILANJUTIN KALO GAK ADA YANG NGEREVIEW

HARGAI USAHA AUTHOR YAH ^^

REVIEW JUSEYO~

_Xi Ru Lin_


	2. Chapter 2 Bangtan bomb - Eyes Nose Lips

Hai! Author balik lagi!

Duhh seneng banget respon untuk chapter 1 nya baik banget . jadi semangat nulis lagi yakan.

Semoga chapter ini sesuai selera yahh~

Author putusin buat setiap chapter itu akan pake cast pairing. Yang pertama kan NamJin, nah yang kedua ini author pake pairing Vkook – TaeKook ^^ duhh mereka OTP kesayangan aku juga haha.

Tapi tetap kok, masih ada unsur bangtan bomb nya.

Ohh yah, author mau jelasin nih.

Saat ada kata ' **– PIP –** ' , cerita di dalamnya itu nyata yah. Mungkin percakapannya memang agak sedikit berbeda, tapi author usahain untuk tetap sama seperti faktanya. Selain dari cerita yang didalam kata 'PIP' itu imajinasi author sendiri.

Oh yah, maaf yah. Chapter ini belum ada unsur romantis nya juga hihi.

PIP = bunyi kamera gitu, seperti kata 'action'

Happy reading!  
Review juseyo~

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

 _Bangtan Seonyeondan. Sebuah grup asal korea selatan yang terdiri dari 7 manusia tampan dan berbakat bernama Rap Monster, Kim Seokjin, Min Suga, Jung Jhope, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan si magnae Jeon Jungkook yang memikat banyak hati kaum hawa akhir-akhir ini._

 _Tapi tentu saja, dibalik keren nya sifat mereka, bangtan seonyeondan sebenarnya adalah perkumpulan anak-anak idiot yang tak pernah peduli dengan image idol mereka._

 _Lantas bagaimana kah keseharian mereka sesungguhnya?_

 _Kumpulan drabble BTS yang diambil dari Bangtan Bomb, Bangtan Episode, dan Bangtan Vlog._

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0-

Cast

Rap Monster

Kim Seokjin

Min Suga

Jung Jhope

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

.

Rating : K-T

Genre : Humor/Friendship

.

.

Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya

.

Dilarang KERAS MEMPLAGIAT TANPA SEIZIN SAYA

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Jeon Jungkook – Kim Taehyung

(source : Bangtan Bomb Eyes Nose Lips)

Mind to RNR?

Happy Reading!

Siang ini bangtan memiliki schedule di salah satu acara kpop countdown. Dorm mereka sudah rusuh sedari tadi. Ini semua akibat sang manager yang terlambat memberitahu jadwal manggung bangtan sehingga mereka harus bersiap-siap secara tiba-tiba.

Ah..

tapi dorm mereka memang selalu rusuh sih...

Ada Taehyung yang menghambur isi lemari nya untuk mencari baju manggungnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang, Jungkook yang sudah siap tetapi sedari tadi terus mondar mandir sambil memainkan gadgetnya, jimin yang sedang menghapal koreografi ditengah jalan pintu masuk (?), Jhope yang menyanyi dengan suara keras di dalam kamar mandi, Suga yang tidur di sofa dengan kaki yang terus-terusan menendang barang disekitarnya, Jin yang kalang kabut mencari kaos kaki pinknya, dan si leader Rap Monster yang sibuk meneriaki satu-persatu nama membernya untuk lebih cepat bergerak.

Intinya, Bangtan sedang kacau.

"Siapa yang melihat baju hitam ku angkat tangan!"

Taehyung berteriak dengan kencang dari dalam kamar. Member yang ada di ruang tamu saling berpandangan dengan tatapan heran. Ini anak memang alien yah? Sudah tahu dia sedang berada di dalam kamar, mana mungkin dia bisa mengetahui siapa saja yang angkat tangan?

"apa dia bodoh?"

Hanya itu jawaban dari si genius min suga yang masih setia menendang segala hal disekelilingnya. Termasuk Namjoon yang pasrah saja ditendangi seperti itu. Lagipula dia malas berdiri untuk pindah tempat duduk.

Astaga, leader kita pemalas ternyata.

"Hyung, jadi itu yang kau cari sedari tadi?"

Jungkook menghentikan aktifitas mari-berjalan-ria nya lalu melangkah menemui Taehyung yang masih terus mengaduk-aduk isi lemarinya. Yang ditanya berhenti sejenak, menatap Jungkook yang kini sibuk memungut kembali baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

' _oh tuhan tolong perbaiki otak lemot Taehyung Hyung'_

"eung? Aku? Tentu saja memungut baju mu. Hyung mau dimarahi hobi hyung?" jawab jungkook dengan senyum khas nya. Taehyung memangguk pelan, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"kau melihat baju ku jungkook-ah?"

Jeda sesaat.

"Ne, ada di dalam lemari ku."

HEOL

Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook yang juga kini sedang menatapnya. Astaga sungguh, magnae ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Ingin sekali Taehyung meneriaki bocah di hadapannya ini hingga dia terlempar sampai di antariksa. Tapi namanya juga Tae, sekaget dan sekesal apapun dirinya, mata itu akan tetap terlihat kosong. Namun Jungkook tahu, Taehyung pasti sedang kesal dengannya.

"hehe, mianhae hyung." Ujarnya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Taehyung menghela napas pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Lain kali berhenti mengerjaiku." Jawab Taehyung singkat lalu berjalan menuju lemari jungkook.

Duhh, jungkook jadi merasa bersalah kan. Memang sih, selama ini dia sering mengerjai Taehyung mengingat pria ini agak sedikit lemot dalam berpikir. Jadi untuk menjahili nya itu bukan hal yang sulit. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana pun Taehyung juga lelah dibeginikan.

"Hyung, kau sedang bosan?"

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di kasur milik Jimin. Menatap Taehyung yang kini sedang mengganti baju nya dengan gerakan ekstra cepat. Astaga, Jungkook saja tak mampu melihatnya.

"begitulah."

"mau bermain denganku?"

"tidak."

Jungkook menghela napas berat. Beginilah Kim Taehyung. Walau dia disebut sebagai mood booster bagi member-membernya, tapi disaat dia dalam mood yang tak baik, Taehyung akan berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat pendiam. Sedikit jutek juga sih.

Tapi Taehyung bukan tipe orang yang cepat berganti mood. Dia jarang sekali ngambek.

Ngomong-ngomong akan hal itu, Jungkook penasaran juga, sih.

Apa yang membuat Tae yang idiot ini (jahat sekali kau, nak) bisa menjadi pendiam?

Jungkook mengetuk dagu dengan jari nya berkali-kali. Tanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir. Sementara yang dijadikan objek pemikiran tak mengubris kegiatan jungkook yang terus-terusan memandanginya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung telinga, ah tidak. Ujung kaki maksudnya.

Sudahlah, Tae memang sudah sering diperhatikan seperti ini oleh orang-orang Akibat sifat 4 Dimensi nya. sikap Tae kan memang selalu menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Secara gitu, hello. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Taehyung ini tampan. Mirip artis barat. Tapi dengan rambutnya yang di cat blonde ini justru memberi kesan kartun-kartun manga jepang di wajahnya. Intinya Tae itu bak lukisan indah yang di anugerahkan Tuhan untuk author seorang #abaikan.

Tapi bukan wajahnya lah alasan utama orang memperhatikannya. Sayang sekali.

Melainkan, akibat sikap anehnya yang lebih mirip seperti kecoa yang sedang kepanasan.

Rusuh, aneh, idiot, gila, alien, ah terserah anda saja lah mau menamainya apa.

Tae tuh gak bisa diginiin #plaak

Oke, back to story..

"kira-kira apa yah, yang membuat Tae hyung jadi diam gini? Siapa pelakunya? " gumam Jungkook pelan sembari terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taehyung.

' _apa Suga hyung lupa membuatkannya susu?'_

Ah, tidak. Tadi jelas-jelas jungkook melihat Tae minum susu jam 5 pagi.

Min Suga, coret.

' _atau Hobie Hyung sempat memarahinya tadi?'_

Cepat-cepat jungkook menggeleng. Hobi hyung saja baru bangun, bagaimana dia bisa memarahi Kim Taehyung? Duhh.

Hobie Hyung, coret.

Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan ada pulpen dan kertas di tangan jungkook?

Entahlah. Hanya anak itu yang tahu.

' _atau jangan-jangan akibat Namjoon dan Jin hyung yang memarahi nya tadi malam gara-gara masalah kompor itu?'_

Oh yah, sekedar info. Tadi malam memang semua member tanpa terkecuali Jungkook di marahi habis-habisan oleh leader dan tetua mereka. Penyebabnya? Simple saja sih sebenarnya. Jungkook juga heran, mengapa Jin marah besar Cuma karena dirinya yang k-a-t-a-n-y-a sih sedang berencana untuk menghancurkan dapur dorm mereka itu?

Heol..

Apa Jin pikir jungkook ini teroris?

Padahal Jungkook Cuma sedang belajar membuat kimbab, tapi sialnya si hyung bawel nya itu (catat : Min Suga) malah menuduh jungkook sedang melakukan eksperimen aneh.

Duh, Jungkook kan sakit hati jadinya.

Dan Soal Taehyung, nah ini dia yang baru pantas dinamakan percobaan pembunuhan massal (?)

Tadi malam magnae kedua bangtan ini melakukan hal aneh yang terkesan berbahaya. Katanya sih, sedang bosan. Tapi mana ada orang bosan malah pergi memainkan kompor? Memati-nyalakannya, memainkan apinya, menaruh benda apa saja diatasnya agar terbakar lalu dia berteriak kegirangan, atau hal aneh lainnya.

Jelas saja Min Yoongi berteriak kencang. Hampir saja nyawa mereka melayang .

Memikirkan itu, Jungkook jadi curiga.

 _'apa jangan-jangan Tae hyung memang sedang marah gara-gara itu, yah?'_

Jungkook melingkari nama Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon di kertasnya.

"bocah, sampai kapan kau ada disitu?"

Jungkook tersentak kaget. Taehyung kini sudah berada di hadapannya sembari berkacak pinggang. Raut wajah nya tampak kesal. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi Taehyung terus saja memanggil nama Jungkook tetapi sang pemilik nama sama sekali tak mengubrisnya. Ini menyebalkan.

"E-eh hyung. Hehe. "

"ayo, kita sudah mau berangkat."

Tae mendengus di akhir kalimat. Yang diajak bicara hanya terkekeh pelan. Tangannya segera menggenggam tangan hyung nya itu dan berjalan keluar kamar. Namun tiba-tiba, Jimin muncul dengan rusuhnya.

"Taetae, apa kau masih marah? Maafkan aku."

Hah?

Jungkook cengo.

Taehyung mencibir kasar. Dia beralih melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap acuh pria yang seumuran dengannya ini. Jimin hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"astaga sungguh, aku tak bermaksud mengalahkanmu. Lagipula itu salahmu juga kan, mengapa kau malah membangun hotel di german? Kau tahu kan biaya nya itu mahal sekali. Nasibmu saja yang kurang beruntung karena menginjak negara-ku."

"tapi harusnya kau tidak membeli hotel dulu disitu!"

"astaga Tae! Aku mana tahu kalau kau akan menginjaknya!"

"waktu itu kau ngotot mau melemparkan dadu untukku. Pasti kau sengaja kan!"

"ya ampun, apa kau pikir dadu itu bisa diatur? Tidak Tae! Aku bersumpah!"

"tidak! Kau pasti sengaja mengaturnya agar dadu ku dapat 4 dan menginjak negaramu!"

"astaga! Kau ini sudah berapa lama sih main!?"

"Lain kali aku tak mau lagi main denganmu!"

"Tae, sungguh aku-"

"STOP WOI STOP!"

Krik.

Krik.

Taehyung dan Jimin memandang Jungkook dengan pandangan – ada apa dengan anak ini -. Sementara yang menjadi objek penglihatan menarik napas nya dalam-dalam.

Sungguh, ini memusingkan.

"apa yang kalian debatkan sebenarnya, hyung? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti." Sungut jungkook kesal. Si 95line ini saling melemparkan pandangan.

"get rich."

HEOL

Jungkook shock.

"t-tunggu, jangan-jangan yang membuat Taehyung hyung marah-marah itu..."

Oh tidak.

Jungkook tak sanggup melanjutkannya.

Jungkook mau mati saja.

"eoh. Aku kesal sama jimin. Masa dia mengalahkanku?"

Taehyung menatap sinis Jimin sementara si chim-chim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

Jungkook?

Jangan tanya lagi.

Dia shock berat.

Astaga.

Sia-sia sudah indentifikasinya tadi. Sia-sia sudah waktu berharganya yang terbuang percuma hanya untuk memikirkan hyung bodohnya. Padahal kalau dihitung-hitung waktu yang tadi dia gunakan untuk membahas ini bisa dia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan 3 level flappy bird di gadgetnya. #-_-

Jungkook pikir Taehyung marah karena hal yang besar. Ternyata? Cuma karena kalah dalam permainan get rich? HEOL..

Jungkook lelah.

Sekali V tetap akan V. Dia memang aneh.

 **\- PIP –**

 _Mianhae mianhae hajima_

 _Naega chorahe jijana_

 _Palgan yepun ipsulo_

 _Oso narul jugigo ga_

 _Naneun gwaenchana_

Jungkook menatap satu-persatu hyungdeul nya yang sedang heboh lypshing lagu favorit nya dari Taeyang Sunbae. Bangtan sedang syuting Bangtan bomb kali ini. Para hyungnya tampak ceria. Bahkan Suga yang biasanya lebih memilih tidur itu kini justru menjadi bahan tertawaan akibat lypshingnya yang sangat lucu. Jungkook juga sempat tertawa sih.

Tapi tidak setelah melihat dua sejoli aneh itu. Jungkook jadi bete lagi kan.

Si chim-chim hyung sama Taehyung.

Astaga lihat mereka berdua.

Bukannya tadi mereka sedang beradu mulut hebat karena masalah get rich sialan itu? Kenapa sekarang mereka justru terlihat seperti tak pernah bertengkar sebelumnya!? Mana ketawanya lepas begitu lagi.

Cih, menyebalkan.

Padahal gara-gara hal itu mood jungkook jadi jelek. Dia merasa dikhianati oleh hyungnya. (Sejak kapan coba?)

"astaga ini memalukan, bagaimana suga hyung bisa melakukan ini?"

Suara cempreng Jhope menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Dia kembali menatap tingkah laku hyung nya itu.

 _No Ye nun ko ip_

 _Nal manjideon ni seon-gil_

 _Jageun sontop kajidaaaaaa~_

Jungkook tertawa. Seluruh member juga tertawa. Astaga, Hobi hyung lucu sekali.

"jangan membuat suara, bodoh" suara sang leader Namjoon mengintrupsi.

"wae? Aku hanya membangkitkan soulku." Elak Jhope yang justru semakin membuat tawa Jimin dan Taehyung menjadi-jadi. Jimin saja sampai jatuh ke lantai saking lucunya.

"wae?wae? wae? Kalian menolak soul ku?"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Apalagi setelah Jhope kembali menyanyikan bagian chorus dari lagu tersebut dan membuatnya menjadi lucu. Astaga, hyung nya ini benar-benar.

Oh tidak. Jungkook kembali menatap kedua hyung bodohnya itu.

lihat saja mereka berdua. Jimin yang tertawa sambil jongkok akibat ulah Hobie dan taehyung yang duduk di kursi sembari terus bertepuk tangan gembira. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

TIDAAAKKK

Jungkook makin bete.

Semua member memang sedang sibuk di depan kamera. Bersaing untuk meng-lypshing-kan lagu Eyes, Nose, Lips dari sunbae mereka. Jin juga sempat memparodikannya. Sungguh, ini kocak sekali. Jungkook memang tertawa, tapi di dalam hati. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk tertawa lebar-lebar.

Jadi disinilah jungkook, di pojok ruangan. Duduk sendirian sambil memainkan gadgetnya.

Jangan tanya siapa-siapa yah, tapi sebenarnya Jungkook sedang main Get Rich.

Yahh, Jungkook akui sih. Game ini memang seru. Astaga, magnae kita ketagihan memainkannya.

Heol.. Jeon jungkook, please..

"Jeon ayo nyanyi juga! Tinggal kau yang belum!"

Jungkook mendongak. Ternyata semua member sedang menatapnya, begitupula taehyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapan jungkook dengan kamera ditangannya. Taehyung tersenyum gembira.

Tapi sayang sekali, mood jungkook kan sedang jelek.

"aah shireo shireo!" elaknya.

"aniya, cepat lakukan! Semua member sudah, tinggal kau yang belum."

Taehyung memaksa Jungkook untuk bernyanyi.

 _'Tae hyung menyebalkan! Kau yang membuat mood ku rusak bodoh!'_

"untuk hari ini tidak, jangan hari ini. Lain kali saja."

"aishh, harus sekarang!"

"lain kali lain kali"

Jungkook menutup kamera dengan tangannya dan Taehyung segera mematikannya sesaat.

Dia memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan kesal.

"ada apa denganmu, eoh?" sungut Tae kesal. Yang lebih muda juga balas mendengus.

"aku sedang tidak mood untuk bermain." Jawabnya singkat.

Member yang lain saling berpandangan. Tidak biasanya, Jungkook seperti ini.

"cih, membosankan." Ucap Taehyung akhirnya. Dia menendang kaki jungkook lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Jungkook meringis. Andai saja tidak ada manager hyung, mungkin Jungkook sudah mencekik hyung aliennya itu.

 _'dia yang salah, dia pula yang marah! Tae bodoh!'_

Ohh, jahat sekali kau nak. Taehyung kan hyungmu.. -_-

"Taetae! Namjoon hyung belum!"

Mendengar teriakan jimin, Taehyung yang tadinya uring-uringan langsung melompat ceria dan berlari menuju Jimin yang kini sedang mengganggu leader mereka.

Cih. Jungkook muak.

"Hyung, kau harus melakukan ini" bujuk Taehyung. Sang leader tetap tak bergeming. Namjoon membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Hyung-"

 _Mianhae mianhae hajima_

 _Naega chorahe jijana_

 _Palgan yepun ipsulo_

 _Oso narul jugigo ga_

 _Naneun gwaenchana_

Astaga demi apapun yang ada di antariksa.

Namjoon ternyata bernyanyi juga.

HEOL

Jungkook cengo dibuatnya.

Taehyung tertawa lebar, Jimin juga. Jhope tak henti-hentinya menggoda Namjoon. Apalagi saat dibagian nada falsetto, astaga sungguh. Semua orang didalam ruang tunggu ini tertawa akibat ulah sang leader. Terkecuali Min Suga sih. Dia sudah sedari tadi tidur. Heol..

Akhirnya sang manager hyung mematikan kameranya. Dia tersenyum puas.

"aku akan menguploadnya besok"

"YEAAAY"

Taehyung dan Jimin berpegangan tangan lalu melompat-lompat seperti anak kelinci.

Jungkook tutup mata saja ah.

Si magnae ini segera berdiri. Schedule mereka sudah selesai. Walau member yang lain masih terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing, namun jungkook tak ambil pusing. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Saat ini tidur merupakan solusi terbaiknya untuk mengatasi masalah.

Tangannya bergerak untuk memutar kenop pintu, tapi tiba-tiba layar phone nya menampilkan judul lagu Taeyang – Eyes, Nose, Lips. Headsetnya pun mulai memutar lagu yang sebenarnya favorit Jungkook ini. Entah mendapatkan setan darimana, Jungkook justru terdiam. Perlahan dia mulai menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Ternyata enak juga.

Dia berbalik badan, hendak menuju bangku nya yang tadi tapi ternyata sudah ada jimin lebih dulu yang menghadangnya. Huk, Jungkook tak peduli. Dia masih tetap menyanyikan lagu tersebut walau Jimin mulai menggodanya.

Jungkook berjalan ke arah pintu, dimana ada Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan antusias.

"astaga jeon kau menyanyikannya!" seru Taehyung senang. Jungkook mengabaikan. Dia masih tetap menikmati lagu itu.

Cih, tau begini harusnya sedari tadi dia putar saja lagu ini.

Mood jungkook yang jelek jadi membaik lagi kan.

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Taehyung segera memeluk jungkook.

Taehyung gemas. Dia gemas sama adiknya ini. Astaga lihat saja, siapa yang tak gemas melihat wajah lucu itu? Huhu, Taehyung merasa bersalah karena tadi membentaknya.

 _Kkeojin bulkkoccheorom_

 _Tadeureogabeorin_

 _Uri sarang modu da_

 _Neomu apeujiman ijen neol chueogira_

 _Bureulge_

Taehyung menepuk tangannya dengan cepat. Dia tertawa, lagi.

 **\- PIP –**

Ternyata sedari tadi sang manager masih lanjut merekamnya. Dia tersenyum senang. Akhirnya mood jungkook membaik lagi.

"wahh kau menggemaskan sekali~"

Taehyung beralih mencubit pipi Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"seharusnya sedari tadi kau melakukan itu" kini giliran sang leader yang angkat bicara. Jungkook tertawa pelan. Dia memperbaiki letak tas nya lalu duduk disamping Taehyung yang masih menatapnya dengan antusias. Oh, jangan lupakan bibir berbentuk kotak itu.

Astaga Kim Taehyung. Tak tahu kah kau kalau justru kau lah yang terlihat menggemaskan sekarang?

"ayo pulang, hyung."

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya. Para member segera bersiap-siap.

"SUGA HYUNG IREONA!"

"AAAAA DEMI BANG TOYIB YANG TAK PULANG-PULANG KARENA MENCARI NAFKAH ENTAH KEMANA DAN DIMANA MATI KAU PARK JIMIN!"

Oops.

Teman-teman, ada 2 hal yang harus kita pastikan hari ini.

Pertama, ternyata Min Suga itu latah.

Kedua, seperti nya hari ini hari terakhir Jimin di dunia.

Hiks. Aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaanmu di sana nanti, chim chim.

To Be Continued

Huaaahh!  
chapter 2 nya sumpah gajelas bangeeet TT^TT

Maafkan author ini yatuhan. Gamaksud buat jadi jeleeek.

Entah kenapa pas liat review teman-teman, aku jadi termotivasi untuk ngelanjutin chapter 2 nya, tapi sumpah gatau kenapa jadi garing gini. Candaannya ga lucu. Mana cerita nya gaje lagi. Duhh maafin author yah TT^TT

Semoga kalian-kalian masih setia ngereview yah. Maafkan saya .

Makasih yang udah review kemarin!

Next Chapter : BTS 'Of Course' Game scene (Rookies King cut)

Mind to RnR?

_Xi Ru Lin_


	3. Chapter 3 Bangtan Of Course Game Cut

Halo! Balik lagi!

Maaf yah updatenya telat TT^TT lagi banyak pikiran hehe. Author habis terima SKHU nih, duhh kecewa sama nilainya. Buruk banget. Jadi gayakin bisa masuk SMA pilihan #eh #curhat L

Author minta doanya yah, moga-moga bisa keterima di SMA pilihan. :'(

Oh yah!

Makasih yang udah ngereview chapter kemarin! Sumpah itu gaje banget. Nulis lagi gak mood, jadi hasilnya gitu deh. Author juga sempet liat kalo ada typo. Duhh maafkan author ini :'(

Chapter kali ini Bawa Vhope yehet! m/

Walau bukan OTP kesayangan aku, tapi tetap sajalah. Mereka juga cute kok~ wah kayaknya ketahuan banget yah kalo author ini ngepens sama si Taetae? Haha iya. Tae ngegemesin sih. Mau dimakan . *eh

Thanks for review!  
Mind to RnR?

Happy reading!

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

 _Bangtan Seonyeondan. Sebuah grup asal korea selatan yang terdiri dari 7 manusia tampan dan berbakat bernama Rap Monster, Kim Seokjin, Min Suga, Jung Jhope, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan si magnae Jeon Jungkook yang memikat banyak hati kaum hawa akhir-akhir ini._

 _Tapi tentu saja, dibalik keren nya sifat mereka, bangtan seonyeondan sebenarnya adalah perkumpulan anak-anak idiot yang tak pernah peduli dengan image idol mereka._

 _Lantas bagaimana kah keseharian mereka sesungguhnya?_

 _Kumpulan drabble BTS yang diambil dari Bangtan Bomb, Bangtan Episode, dan Bangtan Vlog._

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0-

Cast

Rap Monster

Kim Seokjin

Min Suga

Jung Jhope

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

.

Rating : K-T

Genre : Humor/Friendship

.

.

Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya

.

Dilarang KERAS MEMPLAGIAT TANPA SEIZIN SAYA

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Kim Taehyung – Jung Hoseok

(source : Bangtan Cut – Danghyunaji game)

Mind to RNR?

Happy Reading!

Hai.

Ini Kim Taehyung.

Aku ingin menyampaikan satu hal pada kalian.

mungkin akan terdengar aneh.

Tapi terserah kalian saja lah mau menanggapinya seperti apa.

Hari ini, aku belajar satu hal yang penting.

 _Jangan pernah melempar sebuah bumerang. Karena ujung-ujungnya kau sendiri yang kena._

Itu kenyataan. Aku tak main-main, sungguh.

Seorang kim Taehyung menyesal.

Dan juga kesal.

Pada satu nama.

Jung Hoseok.

 **\- PIP –**

"Baiklah sekarang kita masuk di segment 'Of Course' game!"

Suara swag Suga menggema di ruangan berdiameter 4x5 ini. Para member bertepuk tangan meriah. Saat ini Bangtan sedang syuting untuk acara TV mereka, Rookies King. Dan kini mereka memasuki segment permainan.

"Yeaayy!" Taehyung berteriak kegirangan. Tentu saja, ini segment kesukaannya. Segment dimana dia tak perlu berpura-pura menjadi serius dan diam seribu bahasa. Huh, its not my style.

"baiklah, kali ini kita akan membagi dua tim." Suga melanjutkan.

"eoh? Kalau begitu akan ada satu yang tertinggal, dong?"

Krik.

Krik.

' _akan kubunuh kau park jimin.'_

Member yang lain cekikikan mendengar pertanyaan sang pria ber-abs yang justru terkesan meledek. Sementara yang merasa tersinggung hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"tentu saja, Jimin-ssi. Dan kau tahu siapa orang itu?"

Jimin tertawa pelan. Dia menggeleng lalu menatap Suga. Sungguh, Jimin merasa bahagia karena bisa mengerjai Hyung yang terkenal galak ini. Sekarang kan mereka lagi direkam, jadi mana mungkin Suga akan bertindak sembarangan. Hoho. Pikirnya sih.

"Itu AKU Jimin-ssi." Jawab Suga akhirnya masih dengan cengiran yang semakin lama terlihat menyeramkan.

Wah, sepertinya ada yang tak beres, nih.

Jimin yang merasakan aura gelap disekililing Suga tertawa keki. Bibir Suga memang menampilkan senyuman manis, tapi mata itu berkata lain. Dia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan –mati kau sekarang- yang astaga, nyali Jimin ciut seketika.

 _'mampus aku.'_

"ehem! Jadi Min Suga, bisa kau bagi segera tim itu?" sang leader mengintrupsi adegan saling tatap-tapan antara Park Jimin dan Min Suga (Eakk Yoonmin cie cie). Sebagai seorang leader yang baik, Namjoon bertugas untuk mencairkan suasana dan mengembalikannya ke keadaan semula. Karena merasa perbincangan Jimin dan Suga sudah mulai melenceng, maka dia harus segera mengambil sikap tegas.

"O-Oh yah. Baiklah." Suga kembali menegakkan badannya menghadap kamera. Dia menarik napas sejenak, lalu tersenyum manis.

"akan ada dua tim. Tim yang pertama, terdiri dari Jhope, Jimin, dan Jin!"

"Yuhuuu!"

Jimin loncat kegirangan lalu berjalan menuju kearah kedua hyung nya tersebut. Jhope tersenyum senang, sementara Jin hanya diam dengan wajah pokernya. Jujur saja, Jin kecewa. Dia tidak mau setim dengan grup aneh ini. Ditatapnya Namjoon di seberang sana yang entah kenapa juga sedang menatapnya. Namjoon mengedipkan satu matanya sembari berbisik , ' _bersiaplah Kim Seokjin'_ yang astaga, ingatkan Jin untuk menimpuk Namjoon dengan panci setelah acara ini selesai. Menyebalkan.

"dan tim kedua tentu saja-"

"aku aku aku!" Taehyung sudah lebih dulu memotong perkataan Suga. Taehyung mengancungkan tangannya keatas lalu memasang cengiran khasnya. Jimin tertawa melihat tingkah Taehyung, Jhope juga. Jin tersenyum, sedikit. Jungkook cekikikan, sementara sang leader dan Suga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Maklum sajalah. Taehyung kan memang aneh.

"oke, Tim terakhir tentu saja Rap Monster, Jungkook, dan V." Suga menjelaskan.

Taehyung dengan segera berpindah tempat menuju kearah Jungkook dan langsung merangkul pria lebih muda itu. Namjoon hanya diam.

 _'astaga, nasibku lebih buruk daripada Jin Hyung.'_

Jadi kini, mereka dibagi menjadi dua tim. Tim pertama yang terdiri dari Jhope, Jimin, dan Jin yang dinamakan sebagai 'Hope Team' berada disamping kiri Suga (kalau dari kamera jadi sebelah kanan suga) dan Tim kedua yang berposisi disebelah kanan Yoongi.

Oh yah, ada yang sudah tahu permainan 'Of Course' game? Kalau masih ada yang belum tahu, Author akan menjelaskannya secara singkat.

Jadi game ini terdiri dari dua pihak. Permainan ini biasa nya Cuma digunakan untuk mengisi waku luang saja. Dimana kedua pihak saling melemparkan pertanyaan, sementara yang ditanya harus menjawab dengan kata 'tentu saja'. Tak boleh kata lain.

Contoh :

A : B, kau habis kentut kan?

Walau memalukan, tapi mau tidak mau B harus menjawabnya dengan kata "Tentu saja!".

Author juga tak tahu maksud game ini, mungkin hanya untuk lucu-lucan doang. Gitulah intinya. Maaf kalo gak ngerti TT^TT

Oke, back to story..

"Baiklah, dari Hope team, siapa yang akan maju pertama kali?" Suga membuka kembali segment setelah kedua tim berdiskusi sebentar.

"oke! Pria yang pertama kali maju ini adalah pria yang bisa menjatuhkan tim mu hanya dengan bahu lebarnya! Wow!"

Mendengar penjelasan Jhope, tim dua beserta jimin tertawa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Si Jin Hyung.

"Wow! Baiklah! RapMon! Tunjukkan kemampuan grupmu!" Suga memprovokasi sang leader.

Namjoon tersenyum remeh. Dia menatap Jin sekilas yang langsung membuang muka. Entahlah, mungkin Jin masih kesal.

Astaga, ada apa dengan kedua tetua bangtan ini?

"dia ini visual terkuat di bangtan! Jungkook!"

Para member berteriak heboh. Taehyung mendorong sang magnae ke depan sementara yang di dorong hanya tertunduk kalem. Jin tertawa dalam hati.

 _'cih, aku hanya melawan bocah ini? Gampang.'_

"1,2,3 start!"

Suga membuka permainan.

Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Jungkook menatap langsung mata Jin tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan golden magnae ini.

"Yak!"

HEUK

Jin hampir saja terbatuk akibat sang magnae.

 _'what the!? Astaga Jeon!'_

Melihat keberanian sang magnae yang langsung menyerang Jin dengan bahasa informalnya, para member berteriak heboh. Wah, sepertinya permainan ini akan seru.

"Wah dia baru saja memandang remeh sang hyung tertua" Suga kembali memprovokasi Jin yang kini sedang tersenyum kecut. Jungkook tertawa.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Jin menutup kedua mukanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menyiapkan diri.

Astaga, semua member semakin tertawa dibuatnya.

Jin, yang kau hadapi ini anak yang lebih muda dari mu 5 tahun..

Kenapa kau seolah hendak pergi berperang?

Heol..

"Yak, kau tahu kan kalau hidupmu itu membosankan?" jungkook kembali melanjutkan serangannya.

WHAT THE HELL..

Ini baru permainan pertama dan Jungkook sudah menyerang Jin dengan pertanyaan menohok hati seperti ini?

Jin mau mati saja eomma.

"WUAHHHH!"

Member semakin menjadi-jadi di belakang sana. Jungkook tertawa lebar, sementara Jin?

Entahlah.

Jin sakit hati.

"Tentu sajaa~"

Namun akhirnya, sebagai pria yang manly, Jin menjawabnya dengan lantang. Dia menatap mata si magnae yang kini terlihat ceria.

' _lihat saja kau Jeon jungkook, aku tak akan membuatkanmu puding lagi.'_

Wah.

Sepertinya sang tetua sedang ngambaek.

"woah, Jin hyung ternyata kuat!"

"tolong jangan lupakan ini, tapi mereka itu beda 5 tahun! 5 tahun sodara-sodara!"

Jimin tertawa kencang diikuti oleh taehyung. Suga dan Jhope terus saja memanas-manasi Jin dan juga Jungkook. Sementara sang leader Namjoon hanya menatap Jin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jin meliriknya sekilas, lalu mencibir dan kemudian kembali membuang mukanya.

Bisa-bisa Jin ngamuk kalau lihat wajah menyebalkan Namjoon.

"sebenarnya tak banyak hal yang bisa aku gunakan untuk melawanmu, tetapi–"

"tentu saja! Memang tak ada!"

HEOL

Jin baru saja hendak melancarkan serangan ke arah Jungkook, tapi sialnya pria berjulukan sexy brain itu justru mengacaukannya. Jin melirik namjoon sinis. Yang dilirik hanya tertawa kegirangan.

Sabar, Jin. Sabar. Kau itu kan tampan. -_-)

"Yak!" Jungkook kembali melayangkan senjata ampuhnya. Member masih sama hebohnya.

Sumpah. Jin mau meledak.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau sebenarnya dance mu lebih buruk daripada Rap Mon hyung?"

W

H

A

T ?

Kubur jin sekarang, nak. Kubur sekarang!

Jin menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan – apa otakmu hilang? – nya.

Jungkook ini buta atau bagaimana sih?

Jin? Lebih buruk daripada Kim Namjoon?

Yang merasa namanya disangkut pautkan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Andai saja tenaga Jin kuat, dia pasti sudah mengangkat kaca besar yang melekat di dinding ruang latihan mereka ini lalu membawanya ke hadapan Namjoon dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk melihatnya dengan SEKSAMA. KALAU PERLU MATANYA KELUAR JUGA SEKALIAN.

HEOL! Masa dance Jin yang keren ini dibilang lebih buruk daripada dance robot rusak begitu?

Semua orang tahu, kalau dance Namjoon tak lebih seperti sebuah robot yang mesinnya sudah rusak. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana kacaunya dance sang leader ini. Dan dengan polosnya, sang magnae itu menyamakan-ah tidak. Mengatakan kalau DANCE JIN LEBIH BURUK?

' _KELAUT SAJA KAU JEON JUNGKOOK! DIMAKAN HIU SEKALIAN!'_

Oh. Jin, kau berlebihan.

Jin tak terima dunia dan akhirat akan hal ini.

Heol. Dancenya itu bagus! (ehem. Jin gak nyadar diri.)

Dia menatap Jungkook yang terlihat semakin gembira. Shit. Menyebalkan.

Para member tampak semakin bersemangat. Jimin sampai menggigit pundak Jhope saking gemasnya. Dia tersenyum kearah Jungkook. Ternyata magnae nya ini, diam-diam menghanyutkan toh. Haha.

Ehm, permisi Park Jimin. Bukannya kau setim sama Kim Seokjin?

Entahlah. Sepertinya sekarang semua member senang melihat Jin yang dibully.

Kasihan kau, nak. #PelukJin #digaprak

Jeda sesaat.

"baiklah, Jin-ssi. Apa menurutmu kau ini lebih buruk daripada sang manusia robot?"

Suga akhirnya angkat bicara akibat melihat Jin yang tak kunjung bersuara.

Jin menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"T-Tentu saja!"

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya kaget begitu mendengar jawaban Jin.

Hooh, ternyata Hyungnya ini masih tetap mempertahankan.

"tentu saja! Robot begini aku masih bisa bergerak juga."

Jin beralih menatap Namjoon yang sibuk dance ala robot rusak itu. Mereka bertemu mata. Jin mendengus. Yang lebih muda tertawa pelan.

' _pisau mana pisau?'_

"baiklah, hyung. Ini yang terakhir."

Jungkook menyeringai. Astaga, Jin shock. Sejak kapan magnae polosnya ini bisa menyeringai?

Ohh, seperti nya Jin tahu siapa dalang dari ini semua.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan makhluk aneh yang berdiri di samping Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung.

Jin berdesis. Sementara Tae hanya memasang wajah nge-blank-nya. Tak mengerti.

"YAK!" kali ini, nada suara Jungkook semakin meninggi.

Yatuhan. Jin stress lama-lama.

"kau tahu kan, kalau kita hanya memanggilmu tampan hanya dihadapan kamera saja!?"

F*CK YOU JEON JUNGKOOK

Oke. Kali ini Jin benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan diri.

Jin shock.

Berat.

APA-APAAN KATA ANAK INI?

Hello!? Siapa yang selama ini selalu memuji Jin setiap pagi!? Siapa yang selama ini selalu mengatakan kalau dia ingin tampil tampan alami seperti Jin!? Siapa yang selama ini selalu menanyakan resep agar kulitnya bisa semulus Jin!?

Jawabannya? Satu. J-E-O-N J-U-N-G-K-O-O-K.

Ini namanya KNOCK DOWN.

Jin langsung drop seketika.

"AHH!" Jin mengerang frustasi lalu segera berjalan cepat menuju dinding. Menenangkan dirinya yang hampir saja hendak mencekik Jungkook. Jimin dengan segera menenangkan diri sang tetua.

"Jungkook, menang!"

Min Suga memutuskan. Taehyung dan Namjoon saling bertos ria. Haha, tidak menyangka juga sih kalau ternyata mereka bisa jadi jahat seperti ini.

Namjoon melirik Hyungnya yang masih menenangkan diri di pojok ruangan. Sepertinya dia terpukul berat.

Huuhh.. Namjoon khawatir juga sih. Secara, Hyungnya ini kan sensitif.

"Baiklah ronde kedua! Jimin versus Rap Monster!"

Namjoon yang mendengar namanya disebut segera membalik badan dan berjalan ke depan. Jimin juga begitu. Mereka bertukar pandang. Namjoon menyeringai. Jimin tertawa.

"Start!"

"Yak, apa menurutmu kau sedikit lebih tinggi hari ini?" tanpa ba-bi-bu, Namjoon langsung menyerang.

OHOK

Jimin batuk.

 _'jadi begini rasanya. Pantas saja Jin hyung stress.'_ Sungut Jimin dalam hati.

Jhope yang mendengar hal itu tertawa lebar. Astaga, ini lucu sekali.

"Tentu saja!"

Hei, Jimin ini cowok manly. Dia tak akan kalah Cuma gara-gara permainan.

Namjoon menyeringai, kembali.

 _'kali ini kau yang akan mati, robot rusak.'_

"Yak! Selama ini kau selalu mengatakan, 'ah Jin hyung, kau ribut sekali kalau tidur.' Tapi kau tahu kan kalau justru kau lah yang lebih ribut dengan ngorokanmu itu?"

"WUAAHHHHH!"

"ini berbahaya!"

Member berteriak heboh. Taehyung tertawa kencang.

DAMN YOU

Oh, ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Namjoon sebenarnya sudah ingin menendang jimin, tapi dia menahannya. Yang dilakukan sang leader itu hanyalah tersenyum kecut. Semua member kembali tertawa. Terutama Jin.

Jin tertawa mendengar serangan Jimin. Hoho. Kena juga akhirnya kau, Kim Namjoon.

"baiklah, itu memang benar. Tentu saja!"

Jimin tersenyum. Hoho, ternyata ini tidak seburuk yang dia duga.

"Jimin-ah, kau tahu kan kalau kan dan aku itu masuk Top2 dalam hal mengorok diantara seluruh member?"

H E O L

Jimin tertawa garing. Sementara member yang lain semakin bersemangat.

"kalau ngorokan ku seperti beatbox, Jimin itu seperti moonwalk."

Oh, pandai sekali kau mengambil perumpaan, Kim Namjoon.

Semua member tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Serangan Namjoon menyeramkan juga.

"wah, kalau begitu kalian bisa menjadi sebuah harmony yang menyatu!"

 _'F*ck you Min Suga'_

"T-Tentu saja!"

' _cih, ini bukan masalah besar.'_

Namjoon tertawa. Sepertinya di ronde ini grup mereka yang akan menang.

"Yak neo!" Jimin kembali memulai. Namjoon hanya memasang wajah bitch nya.

Tapi hal itu justru membuat Jimin tertawa.

"wah, ini ternyata menyenangkan." Ucap Jimin diikuti oleh cekikikannya. Jhope tertawa.

 _'ck. Mau sok manly kau Park jimin?'_

"Yak, aku sebenarnya punya pertanyaan serius untukmu." Jimin memprovokasi. Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau kau itu mirip dengan Maori's clan chief (maaf ini author gak tau siapa)?"

UHUK.

GO TO HELL PARK JIMIN!

Hancur sudah harapan Namjoon.

Ternyata justru dirinya lah yang terkena knock down.

"yak aku ini masih orang korea!" elak sang leader kasar.

Jimin tertawa puas. Hoho.

Ronde kedua, Hope Team lah yang memperoleh nilai.

"Baiklah ronde terakhir! V dan Jhope!"

Taehyung maju dengan wajah nge-blank-nya. Sebenarnya ini moment yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh makhluk alien ini. Ada beribu-beribu pertanyaan yang berkeliaran (?) di dalam otaknya. Dia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dengan sang hyung Jhope.

Sementara itu Jhope yang memang dari sananya selalu dibawa santai segala hal hanya tertawa. Dia menatap Taehyung, seolah mengisyaratkan kalau Taehyung boleh menanyakan apapun yang dia mau.

"V! Kau boleh menyerang sekarang!" Suga dengan berbaik hati mempersilahkan Taehyung. Yang disuruh menganggukkan kepalanya. Jungkook beralih memijit bahu Taehyung seolah kini dia sedang menghadapi sebuah peperangan besar.

Nak, kalian berdua terlalu mendramatis..

"Yak!"

Jhope hanya menatap Taehyun datar. Ini biasa. Tadi dia sudah melihat Jungkook dan Jimin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Lagian Jhope kan orangnya dibawa santai. Dan Taehyung memang sudah sering bersikap informal dengan Hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Kau menyukai ku, kan?"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Jhope terkejut dengan pertanyaan Taehyung.

Member yang lain juga shock.

Astaga Tae, apa autismu kumat lagi?

Jhope tertawa kikuk. Bingung juga harus bereaksi apa. Pertanyaan Tae terlihat seolah dia memang serius. Mana raut wajah anak itu datar lagi.

Suasana jadi mendadak hening.

 _'ya ampun Kim Tae, apa kau serius?'_

Tapi kemudian Semua member tertawa. Jimin sampai memeluk Jhope dan Jin jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Kenapa jadi terlihat seperti drama?

Astaga tae, apa yang kau katakan?

"cepat bunyikan backsound romantisnya" Namjoon yang mengerti suasana segera meramaikan. Para member semakin tertawa.

Jhope menatap Taehyung lama. dia masih mencerna pertanyaan sang adik.

' _apa Tae sedang serius?'_

Oh, tunggu.

Kejadian ini mengingatkannya dengan kejadian dua minggu lalu.

Dimana mereka berciuman.

Oops.

Iya, mereka sempat berciuman. Kissing. Real. Nyata. Di hadapan kamera.

Waktu itu mereka sedang menjalankan hukuman di segment unlucky king yang terdapat di dalam acara TV mereka Rookies King.

Jujur saja, waktu itu adalah first kiss Jhope dan juga Taehyung.

Jangan-jangan..

Semenjak saat itu Tae jadi menyukai nya lagi?

Yatuhan. Jhope shock.

Tapi baiklah, mari berkesimpulan kalau Tae sedang bercanda.

"tentu sajaa~"

Member menatap Jhope antusias. Ini sungguh sangat seru.

Berterima kasihlah pada Tae yang sudah membuat perut member menjadi sakit.

"baiklah.." Tae terdiam sesaat, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Menunggu serangan sang hyung.

Oh ada yang bertanya.

Apa Taehyung tadi serius?

Entahlah. Author yang membuat cerita saja pusing .

"Oke, karena kau begini, maka aku akan menanyakan hal yang serius."

Jhope memandang pria lucu dihadapannya ini. Tae masih tetap sama. Blank. Walau dalam hatinya dia juga sedikit takut sih. Jangan-jangan ini menyangkut rahasia nya di dorm lagi?

Wah, mampus sudah.

"Kau–" Jhope menatap Taehyung. "Waktu itu–" dirinya kembali memberi jeda.

Sungguh, Jhope ingin tertawa.

"waktu itu.. kau menikmati ciumannya kan!?"

JEDER!

Taehyung menatap Jhope masih dengan tatapan blanknya.

"bibirmu bergetar!"

"UWAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

DEG

Kali ini Taehyung tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Dia terkejut mendengarnya.

Yatuhan. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jhope membahas akan hal itu!?

Jantung Taehyung jadi deg-degan lagi kan.

Duhh wajar saja, itu ciuman pertamanya. Dan lagi yang mencium nya adalah Hyung yang selama ini dia kagumi. Heol.. ini mendebarkan.

Dan apa-apaan itu!?

Kenapa Jhope bisa tahu kalau saat itu bibirnya bergetar hebat?! Apa sangat terasa?

My god.. ini memalukan.

"aku pikir waktu itu aku sedang berciuman dengan phone yang dalam mode vibration"

"bibirnya bergetar hebat"

Oke.

Kali ini semua member benar-benar tertawa. Taehyung juga ketawa sih.

Dia menertawai kebodohannya.

Yaampun, Taehyung mau mati saja.

"hahh.. Tentu saja!" Namun pada akhirnya pria berhidung mancung ini tetap bertahan.

"tunggu, jadi kau memang menikmatinya?"

' _Hobi hyung dibakar saja kau sana'_

Taehyung hanya menatap Jhope dengan cengiran khasnya. Jhope tertawa. Ohh, sepertinya dia salah mengartikan arti cengiran bodoh Kim Taehyung.

Hoho. Ada yang salahpaham disini.

"kau tahu kan kalau kau itu ada di urutan kedua member paling ribut?"

HAH?

' _kenapa aku jadi bertanya seperti ini?'_

Tunggu, Taehyung bingung. Sebenarnya tadi dia hendak melemparkan serangan mematikan, dia ingin bertanya soal kebiasaan Jhope yang menurutnya sangat buruk itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang yang keluar dari mulutnya justru kata-kata membosankan?

Astaga Tae. Otakmu sudah tak berfungsi dengan baik.

Jhope-ssi, kau menyakiti pacar author #plaak

"hah? Tentu saja aku tahu." Jawab Jhope dengan dahi yang berkerut. Tapi detik kemudian, Jhope menyeringai.

Ohh, sepertinya Kim Taehyung sudah gelalapan.

 _'haha. Mati kau, Tae.'_

"Kau–" Jhope mengambil napas sejenak. Dia menatap dalam-dalam manik mata berwarna hitam milik Tae. Jhope terkekeh, dan entah bagaimana Taehyung justru balik tertawa.

Heol.. apa kau tidak tahu kalau nasibmu akan berakhir buruk sebentar lagi, TaeTae?

"Waktu itu–" Jhope menyeringai. Tanpa sadar, Taehyung menegak air liurnya kasar.

' _eomma aku takut huweeee'_

"Mengeluarkan lidahmu kan SAAT BERCIUMAN KAN!?"

DUAAARRRR

WHAT . DID . YOU . SAID ?

"WUAAAAHHHHH!"

Reaksi member menjadi gila. Jin dan Jimin berpelukan saking terkejutnya. Suga memukul Namjoon berkali-kali, sang leader masih dengan wajah mendramatisnya. Sementara magnae?

"mengeluarkan lidah? Maksudnya?" jungkook bergumam dalam hati. Tatapannya ngeblank.

Dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibahas oleh kedua hyung nya ini.

Oh-ho, otak si magnae belum tercemar rupanya.

Oke.

Taehyung shock.

Taehyung kualat.

Taehyung mau pingsan.

Taehyung menangis.

Taehyung kesal.

Taehyung kalah.

SHIT!

Karena tak kuat lagi, Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju tembok. Dia mebentur-benturkan kepalanya disana.

"sejak kapan aku begitu hyung?!" sungutnya frustasi.

KNOCK DOWN.

Jhope tertawa. Astaga, kasihan juga adiknya.

"tidak, sebenarnya ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan." Karena takut akan ada rumor rumor aneh mengenai dirinya dan Taehyung di kemudian hari, Jhope akhirnya angkat bicara.

"V tidak mengeluarkan lidahnya. Hanya sebatas sampai bergetar itu saja."

"EOH! Aku sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan lidahku!"

Jhope tertawa melihat wajah Taehyung yang merah padam. Mereka sempat bertemu pandang. Taehyung mencibir kesal. Duh, Taehyung sebal kan jadinya.

Bukannya tadi dia yang mau menyerang? Kenapa sekarang justru dia yang menjadi korban?

Niat Tae yang ingin menjatuhkan Jhope justru kembali kearahnya.

Heol..

Itu namanya, kamu kualat, nak.

"aku ada disana, jadi aku tahu apa yang terjadi." Suga akhirnya ikut menengahi. Semua member menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah, pemenang di game ini adalah, Hope Team!"

"YEAAYY!"

Jhope berseru senang. Jimin loncat-loncat bahagia sementara Jin hanya tersenyum.

Reaksi kelompok kedua? Kacau. Taehyung hanya bisa menunduk sambil merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Namjoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kecewa. Dan si magnae hanya bisa bertepuk tangan dengan tatapan polosnya. (duhh, author gemas ngebayangin kookie .)

 **\- PIP -**

"CUT!"

Suara sang producer menggema. Para member bangtan menghela napas lega. Jujur saja, mereka lelah. Ini sudah larut malam dan mereka masih disibukkan dengan aktifitas syuting ini.

Para member berpencar. Jimin yang langsung ke toilet, Suga keluar ruangan, Namjoon yang langsung menuju kearah producer untuk membicarakan hal penting, Jin yang mengikuti Namjoon karena hendak membantai anak itu (?), Jungkook yang berlari ke arah coordi noona untuk mengambil minum, dan Vhope yang juga keluar ruangan.

Tadi Jhope langsung menarik tangan Taehyung untuk menjauh dari kerumunan. Mereka harus membicarakan hal yang tadi. Merasa dia juga ada perlu dengan hyung nya ini, Taehyung menurut saja ditarik-tarik begitu.

"Yak Neo!"

Sesampainya di depan lobby kantor Bighit yang sunyi, Jhope menghentikan langkahnya. Dia membalikkan badan dan menatap pria yang lebih tua dengan tatapan tajam.

"waeyo, hyung?" Taehyung nge-blank lagi.

Jhope menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Niat untuk memarahi Taehyung habis-habisan lenyap sudah akibat wajah Taehyung yang minta dikasihani itu. Mana adiknya kelihatan lelah begini lagi. Duhh, Jhope tak tega.

"ani, lupakan. Kau mau makan diluar?"

Wajah nge-blank Tae berubah menjadi berseri-seri begitu mendengar kata makan. Dia mengangguk dengan cepat. Tangannya dikatupkan kedepan dada, tanda bahwa dia sangat sangat ingin makan sekarang. Jhope tertawa senang. Dia mengacak surai coklat Taehyung lalu menggenggam tangan dongsaengnya itu lalu berjalan keluar gedung.

Hahh.. mungkin Jhope akan membahasnya di lain waktu.

To Be continued?

Haha tunggu. Mari kita melihat sisi Namjoon dan Jin dulu.

Spesial cie.

Sedari tadi Jin masih setia membuntuti Namjoon kemanapun dia pergi. Dan yang dibuntuti juga tak merasa terganggu. Dia tahu hyung nya ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi karena Namjoon yang sibuk kesana-kemari jadi Jin hanya bisa menunggu.

Oh, apa menurut kalian Jin ini mengagumi namjoon?

Hoho. Salah besar, saudara-saudara.

Jin ikut ini untuk membalaskan dendamnya ke Leader sok keren ini. Entahlah. Jin juga tak tahu kenapa hari ini dia kesal sekali dengan namjoon. Dia bahkan harus berusaha mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menendang Namjoon sedari tadi.

Duh namjoon, apa kau tidak merasakan aura membunuh dibelakangmu?

Kau tak peka sekali, leader-nim.. ckckck.

"Hyung!"

Jin terkesiap. Ternyata urusan Namjoon sudah selesai. Si pria lebih muda ini menatap sang Hyungnya yang masih mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Mungkin tadi Jin sedang melamun.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Namjoon to-the-point. Dia sempat terkekeh melihat reaksi Hyungnya yang tampak lucu di mata sang leader ini. Duhh, Namjoon ingin peluk Jin (Heol..)

"eoh? Ahh.. tidak. Aku ingin membunuhmu." Ucap Jin polos.

DEBUARR (?)

Yatuhan. Namjoon shock.

"M-mwo!? Hyung!"

Jin yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya terkekeh. Dia maju selangkah ke arah Namjoon. Merasakan aura gelap yang mengeruak dari badan Jin, Namjoon spontan memundurkan langkahnya. Menghindari tatapan membunuh dari sang Hyung.

"H-Hyung t-tenangkan dirimu! Astaga kenapa kau jadi marah padaku!?" Nada bicara Namjoon meninggi. Dia kesal juga sih. Kan yang tadi bertanding sama Jin si Jeon, kenapa sekarang justru dia yang dijadikan tempat pelampiasan?

"Karena kau menyebalkan bodoh." Ucap Jin dingin masih dengan langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah Namjoon. Namjoon juga masih sama, terus memundurkan langkahnya. Namjoon ketakutan. Hii.

"H-Hyung jangan bunuh aku" Namjoon merengek. Kali ini kaki nya berhenti melangkah. Dia akan mencoba untuk menahan Hyung nya ini. Melihat Namjoon yang sepertinya pasrah, Jin menyeringai.

Buk

Buk Buk Buk Buk Buk Buk Buk!

Mungkin seperti itulah Bunyi pukulan yang dilancarkan Jin ke kepala Namjoon. Namjoon yang terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Hyung nya berteriak kesakitan.

"Akhh Yak Hyung Appo! Hyung berhenti! Yak!"

"Berhenti hah!? Berhenti katamu!? Mimpi sana!"

Dan setelahnya, Namjoon harus rela meminum obat sakit kepala di dorm nanti.

Hiks. Sexy brainnya. T^T

To Be Continued

Hai Hai Hai!

Selesai juga chapter 3 ini! Duhh maaf yah makin gaje .

Episode ini episode kesukaan aku loh sebenarnya hihi. Disitu anjiirr Tae nya parah banget haha. Si Jungkook juga naudzu, bandel banget ke Jin nya. Kasihan si mommy .

Makasih yang udah review selama ini! Duhh Author seneng banget~

Responnya baik-baik semua ^^ makasih banyak yahh. Ntar ada deh author buatin segment khusus buat balas semua review-review kaliaaaan~

Oh yah, pada mau YoonMin kan? Duhh kalo boleh jujur author ini Yoonmin hardcore shipper wkwkwkwk. Makanya itu moment Yoonmin sengaja dibelakangin haha. Author rencananya mau buat mereka romance HAHHAHAHA. Khusus buat Yoonmin, nanti bakalan bergenre romance xD jadi yang YoonMin shipper staytune oke?

Mind To review?

_Xi Ru Lin_


	4. Chapter 4 - YoonMin

( _chapter YoonMin kali ini gak diambil dari manapun )_

 _(ini fiks Cuma khayalan author semata)_

.

.

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

 _Bangtan Seonyeondan. Sebuah grup asal korea selatan yang terdiri dari 7 manusia tampan dan berbakat bernama Rap Monster, Kim Seokjin, Min Suga, Jung Jhope, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan si magnae Jeon Jungkook yang memikat banyak hati kaum hawa akhir-akhir ini._

 _Tapi tentu saja, dibalik keren nya sifat mereka, bangtan seonyeondan sebenarnya adalah perkumpulan anak-anak idiot yang tak pernah peduli dengan image idol mereka._

 _Lantas bagaimana kah keseharian mereka sesungguhnya?_

 _Kumpulan drabble BTS yang diambil dari Bangtan Bomb, Bangtan Episode, dan Bangtan Vlog._

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0-

Cast

Rap Monster

Kim Seokjin

Min Suga

Jung Jhope

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

.

Rating : K-T

Genre : Humor/Friendship

.

.

Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya

.

Dilarang KERAS MEMPLAGIAT TANPA SEIZIN SAYA

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Min Yoongi – Park Jimin

( _without source)_

Mind to RNR?

Happy Reading!

"chukkae untuk keberhasilan kalian!"

"yuhuuu!"

Member bangtan tampak saling berpelukan satu sama lain dengan senyum riang yang menghiasi wajah berseri mereka. Jhope bahkan sampai menitikkan airmata dan Jimin dengan cepat memeluk hyung nya itu. Mereka tertawa dan menangis secara bersamaan. Terharu? Mungkin.

"daebak, aku sama sekali tak menyangka" sang leader angkat bicara. dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terus mengatakan 'wah' seolah ini adalah hal yang benar-benar diluar prediksinya.

"kalian benar-benar membuatku bangga" mendengar perkataan tulus manager mereka yang justru terdengar cheesy, Jin dan Taehyung cekikikan.

"ayolah hyung, kau membuatku mual" Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Sang manager hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"aku juga bangga dengan hyungdeul"

Nah kali ini semua member betul-betul terdiam. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada si golden magnae yang duduk di sofa pojok ruangan. Jungkook menampilkan cengiran khasnya yang jujur saja, sangat menenangkan untuk dilihat.

"terima kasih, karena sudah mau bekerja keras selama ini." Diakhir kalimatnya, sang magnae kesayangan bangtan ini menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Seandainya member yang lain jeli, mungkin mereka akan melihat tetesan airmata yang turun dari mata indah jungkook. Magnae ini sedang tak main-main. Dia benar-benar berterima kasih kepada semua rekan grupnya.

Member yang lain masih membeku. Melihat ketulusan hati adik kesayangan mereka itu, entahlah. Hati mereka semua tergoyah. Ada rasa bangga dan haru yang menghinggapi setiap hati sang hyungdeul.

"terima kasih, karena sudah mau menahan rasa letih dan frustasi kalian selama ini. Terima kasih karena masih mau bertahan dan berusaha keras walau terkadang kita tahu, semua hal didepan sana masih bayang-bayang semata. Terima kasih...untuk semuanya..."

Oke, kali ini Jungkook tak dapat lagi menahan isakannya. Kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam. Tangan mungilnya dia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Isakan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut sang magnae, membuat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya bagai tersasat pisau.

Reaksi hyungdeulnya?

Shock.

Itulah yang pertama kali mereka rasakan begitu mendengar isakan halus jungkook.

Terharu.

Ya, mereka terharu. Terharu dan sekaligus bangga. Bangga terhadap ketulusan Jungkook dan terharu atas penuturan member termuda bangtan ini.

dan yang terakhir, mereka kagum.

Kagum, karena Jungkook yang selama ini mereka kenal sebagai sosok yang sangat pemalu kini sudah berubah menjadi remaja yang menginjak umur dewasa.

Intinya, Bangtan sayang deh sama magnae mereka.

"Kookie~" Jimin maju untuk segera memeluk adiknya itu. Dia mengacak surai brunette milik jungkook dengan gemas. Jimin tersenyum lembut, walau airmata itu juga sudah mulai menetes kembali. Diantara mereka bertujuh, Jimin memang termasuk member yang paling dekat dengan magnae Line ini. Selain karena si chim-chim senang mengerjainya, tapi mereka juga memiliki pribadi yang hampir sama. Tak pernah ingin mengecewakan orang lain.

Karena itu, Jimin sangat menyayangi Jungkook.

Dan dia tak akan pernah bisa melihat Jungkook menangis. Itu menyakitkan.

"Aigoo uri Jungkookie ternyata sudah besar" Jin mengikuti jejak Jimin. Dia bahkan memeluk Jimin dan Jungkook sekaligus. Jungkook semakin terisak. Hangat. Itu yang dia rasakan.

"akuu menyayangi jungkookieee!" pria yang dijuluki alien 4D berlari dengan cepat dan langsung lompat kearah Jin Jimin Jungkook. Ya, Taehyung menindih mereka. Suasana seketika berubah. Jimin berteriak kesal. Jin dan Jungkook meringis kesakitan. Duhh, Tae ini kan berat. Jungkook yang dibawah hanya bisa menghela napas. Namun Taehyung justru tertawa. Kedua tangannya dia rentangkan lebar untuk memeluk ketiga teman grupnya.

"ikut ikut!"

"Hyung andwae Kau–"

BRUK

"AWWWW JHOPE/HYUNG!"

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Oh jangan lupakan cengiran bodohnya itu. Membuat orang-orang yang berada dibawahnya ingin sekali menimpuk kepala si Jhope dengan tiang.

Oh, tidak, tidak semuanya.

Bukannya meringis, Tae justru tertawa senang. Padahal sudah jelas kan, disini dia yang ditindih oleh badan berisi Jhope. Tapi dia malah tenang-tenang saja. Justru terlihat bahagia. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Jungkook Jin Jimin yang sudah menyumpah-serapahi Jhope.

"Hyung kalian semua berat!"

"Jin hyung menjauh yatuhan kau itu gemuk!"

"Bagaimana aku pergi kalau ada alien ini diatasku!?"

"Hehehe ini seruu!"

"tunggu biarkan aku tidur diatas sini!"

"Kasihani Jungkook, hyung!"

Yaampun.

Namjoon dan Yoongi sweatdrop seketika melihat pemandangan tak lazim dihadapan mereka.

Astaga, Lihatlah posisi aneh mereka itu. Jhope yang menindih Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya seolah ini adalah tempat ternyaman baginya untuk tidur, Taehyung yang dibawahnya dan menindih Jin sambil memainkan telinga pria yang lebih tua darinya itu lalu tertawa gembira, Jin yang menindih Jimin dan berusaha melepas tangan jahil Tae dari telinganya yang kini sudah memerah akibat ditarik oleh si alien itu, Jimin yang terus-terusan meringis kesakitan, dan si magnae Jungkook yang hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Yatuhan, ingatkan Jungkook untuk membeli balsem setelah ini.

"Guys please.." Namjoon memasang wajah datarnya. Teman-temannya ini benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Namjoon memang senang dengan keberhasilan mereka ini, tapi ayolah. Merayakannya tidak harus dengan tindih-tindihan gitu juga kan?-_-

"Yoongi hyung ayo ikut!"

"tidak, terima kasih. _You guys really got no chill_." Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat sadis itu dengan acuhnya Suga berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan member bangtan lain yang masih rusuh dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Hyung tunggu aku!" Seru sang leader dan segera berlari mengejar Yoongi. Lebih baik dia memang lari sih. Pemandangan seperti itu merusak kewarasan matanya. Mengerikan.

"Jin hyung menyingkirlah aku ingin mengejar Yoongi hyung!" Sungut jimin kesal. Dia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya, tapi nihil. Yang ada punggungnya justru terasa semakin sakit.

Jin memutar bola matanya malas. "kalau bisa juga sudah sedari tadi aku lakukan, bodoh"

"Tae cepat berdiri! Kau berat!" kini giliran Taehyung yang dijadikan objek pelampiasan emosi Jimin.

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil memiringkan kepalanya heran. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan nge-blank itu.

"aku tak bisa chim, ada hoseok hyung diatasku."

"JUNG HOSEOK MENJAUH!"

Jhope menutup gendang telinganya yang seakan ingin pecah mendengar teriakan bersamaan Jin Jungkook dan Jimin. Namun setelahnya Jhope justru semakin tertawa lebar.

"astaga aku benar-benar sayang kalian~" dan bukannya menjauh, Hope justru semakin memperat pelukannya yang dihadiahi teriakan teriakan histeris member dibawahnya.

Sungguh, keadaannya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

Namun tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok pria yang tadi sempat menghilang ditelan bumi. Tangan pria yang lebih tinggi menggenggam sesuatu yang menarik perhatian member yang sedang tindih-tindihan itu.

"ada ice cream, kalau kalian tak mau sih bi–"

"AKU MAU AKU MAU!"

Bruk bruk bruk bruk!

"YAK JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Oh lihatlah. Member yang tadi berada di atas Jungkook kini sudah ada di lantai semua. Terjatuh akibat lonjakan tiba-tiba dari si magnae yang entah mendapatkan kekuatan darimana untuk mengangkat hyungdeulnya itu.

Namjoon dan Suga sweatdrop lagi, kan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoonmin**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di dorm, member bangtan segera masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Melepas penat dan lelah mereka setelah menjalani aktifitas yang menguras tenaga. Jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30 pm, jadi wajar saja kalau 7 pria tampan ini bersiap untuk memejamkan mata mereka dan tidur.

Oh tidak, sebenarnya tidak semuanya.

Mari kita mengintip setiap sudut dan ruangan dorm bangtan.

Ah, lihatlah. Masih ada si tetua bangtan, Kim Seokjin yang sibuk di markas kesayangannya, dapur. Ada yang bertanya apa yang dia lakukan di dapur tengah malam begini? Tentu saja makan-_-

Dan oh, Suara apa itu?

Ada sebuah suara aneh yang terdengar samar-samar dari ruangan di samping kamar mandi.

'Hoseok – Tae - Chim'

Kamar troublemakers rupanya.

Tapi tunggu, suara apa itu?

 _Mianhae mianhae hajima_

 _Naega chorahae jijana_

 _Palgan yeopun ipsulo_

 _Oseo nareul jugigeo ga_

 _Naneun gwaenchana_

Ahh, ternyata Jungkook.

Pria kelahiran 1997 ini sedang menemani taehyung di kamarnya walau mereka tak satu kamar. Jimin tadi keluar setelah melihat Jungkook masuk. Hoseok juga menghilang. Akhirnya karena kasihan, magnae ini pun menyetujui keinginan hyungnya itu.

Jeon belum tidur. Dia masih sibuk menggumamkan lagu favoritnya itu sambil memainkan tangannya diatas surai brunette Taehyung yang sudah lebih dulu terlelap dan tangan satunya lagi yang sedang mengutak atik gadget miliknya. Sesekali magnae itu juga mengacak rambut hyung nya itu gemas, entah karena apa. Tadi Taehyung memang sempat meminta Jungkook untuk tidur di kasur miliknya. Jadi disinilah mereka berdua, di kasur sempit Tae. Jungkook yang duduk sambil bersandar di kepala kasur dan Tae yang sudah terlelap dengan nyaman disampingnya.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya ngantuk sudah menghampiri. Perlahan magnae itu merebahkan badannya di samping Tae lalu memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap pria berjulukan alien itu yang juga sedang menghadap kearahnya. Jungkook sempat terkekeh melihat bagaimana polosnya Tae ketika tidur.

Sebenarnya disini yang hyung siapa sih?

Kedua Tangan golden magnae itu dengan hati-hati terulur ke depan, melingkarkannya di pinggang Tae dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia membawa Tae semakin menempel ketubuhnya. Entahlah, jungkook juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"jalgayo, Tae hyung.." Jungkook berucap lirih di telinga Tae lalu mengecup singkat kening si hyung nya itu. Yang lebih tua sempat menggeliat lalu kembali meringkuk dalam pelukan hangat Jungkook. Senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Andai saja taehyung dalam keadaan sadar, tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa berbuat semaunya seperti ini. Haha. Jahat sekali kau magnae.

Perlahan napas pria bergigi bunny itu menjadi teratur. Jungkook tertidur.

Oke, mari kita lihat aktifitas member yang lain.

Si leader namjoon ternyata juga belum tidur. Pria berlesung pipi ini masih sibuk berbincang bersama si main dancer bangtan, Hoseok. Mereka berada di ruang tengah dan duduk di lantai dan saling berhadapan. Raut wajah Namjoon dan Hoseok tampak serius. Entah apa yang mereka bahas. Kertas – kertas berserakan di lantai tempat mereka berdua duduk.

Mungkin sedang sibuk membahas soal lagu.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan 94Line itu.

Apa masih ada yang belum disebut?

Ahh, iya.

Dua sejoli yang tak pernah bisa lepas walau ujung-ujungnya mereka hanya akan bertengkar.

Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin.

Jimin yang tak ada di kamarnya itu ternyata sedang berkunjung ke kamar tetua bangtan, Jin dan Yoongi. Si pria ber-abs ini beralasan dia tidak bisa tidur akibat melihat kemesraan Jungkook dengan Taehyung di kamarnya. Jadi dia berinisiatif untuk ke kamar hyung kesayangannya yang kebetulan sedang sendiri. Ingat, Jin masih di dapur-_-

Dan Jimin beruntung sekali, karena Yoongi juga belum tidur. Pria bertubuh mungil itu masih berkutat dengan kertas dan pulpen yang ada di tangannya di atas kasur. Ternyata yoongi sedang menulis lirik lagu.

"Hyung~"

Kepala Yoongi refleks terangkat begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi.

"Jimin?"

Yang disebut namanya tersenyum. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya. Yoongi yang tadinya sedang tengkurap diatas kasur miliknya segera mengambil posisi duduk. Heran juga sih, mengapa tengah malam begini Jimin belum juga tidur. Padahal kan tadi dia yang terus-terusan mengeluh dan ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yoongi kembali bertanya. Matanya tak lepas dari gerakan Jimin yang mendudukkan tubuh pendeknya di kasur Jin yang bersebrangan dengan kasur Yoongi.

"aku mau tidur disini, Hyung."

Mendengar penuturan Jimin, kening Yoongi mengkerut.

"kamarmu?"

"ada Jungkook disitu." Diakhir kalimat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, tanda bahwa dia merasa kesal dengan kehadiran Jungkook di kamarnya. Yoongi tertawa pelan.

"baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. Pria yang lebih muda kemudian merebahkan badannya di kasur Jin. Masa bodoh dengan Jin yang nanti akan datang. Dirinya kini sedang butuh istirahat. Aktifitas seharian tadi membuatnya sangat lelah. Jimin bahkan hanya sempat makan satu kali. Jadi kondisi tubuhnya melemah.

Melihat Jimin yang menutup matanya, yoongi kembali dengan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Kalau boleh jujur, Yoongi juga sudah lelah. Mata sipitnya itu semakin sipit akibat rasa kantuk yang datang. Tapi tetap saja, lirik lagu mereka ini akan diserahkan ke company besok untuk di evaluasi. Jadi dengan terpaksa Yoongi harus begadang untuk menyelesaikannya. Sama hal dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok yang juga sedang berkutat dengan kertas penuh tulisan ini.

Kreek

Yoongi tersontak begitu mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka.

"astaga, Park Jimin"

Ahh, Ternyata Jin.

Member tertua bangtan berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jimin yang asik tidur di kasurnya. Yoongi mengikuti arah pandang Jin, lalu kembali fokus ke hyung nya itu. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"api cemburu membawanya kesini, Hyung" Ujar Yoongi santai. Jin beralih menatap Yoongi.

"astaga, apa Tae memaksa Jeon untuk tidur dikamarnya lagi?" yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Jin mendesah. Dasar, kedua magnae itu memang selalu saja merepotkan orang.

"baiklah, aku akan tidur di kamar Namjoon."

Yoongi kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Jin tersenyum singkat, lalu pintu tertutup.

Namun baru beberapa menit pintu itu kembali terbuka.

Yoongi mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

' _tak bisakah aku mendapat ketenangan?!'_

Jhope menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Pria berjulukan happy virus ini memasang cengiran bodoh yang justru membuat Yoongi hendak menimpuknya.

"apalagi?" sungut Yoongi kesal.

Bukannya menjawab, Hoseok justru cekikikan.

"Hyung, kau tahu? Ada adegan romantis live di kamarku" jawab Hoseok masih dengan cekikikan anehnya. Min yoongi memutar bola matanya balas.

"ayolah Jung Hoseok, kau datang kesini hanya untuk membahas itu?" Yoongi mendengus.

Pria yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Jungkook memeluk Taetae. So sweet sekali achuchuchu~" Hoseok memasang mimik wajah penuh aegyo yang astaga, ingatkan Yoongi untuk tidak melempar pulpen ke muka itu.

Demi tuhan, Yoongi ingin muntah melihatnya.

"tadi aku juga sempat melihat Jungkook mencium kening Tae, kekekeke~"

Dahi Yoongi berkerut. Anak ini ada apa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia datang ke sini hanya untuk memberi tahu dirinya akan hal itu? Padahal Hell no, seorang Min Yoongi kan tidak pernah peduli akan hal memuakkan seperti itu. Belum lagi kekehan dan tindakan Hoseok yang terus-terusan mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

"ada apa denganmu?" Yoongi bergidik ngeri. Hoseok tertawa.

"aku curiga, jangan-jangan Jungkook menyukai – oh baiklah Hyung sepertinya aku harus pergi dadah!"

Dan setelahnya, daun pintu itu kembali tertutup dengan agak sedikit keras. Yatuhan. Yoongi ingin meledak. Hoseok benar-benar aneh.

Yoongi yang tadinya menghadap ke pintu itu hendak membalikkan badannya sebelum –

GREB!

"ASTAG–"

"sst, diamlah hyung.. sudah malam."

Pria berkulit pucat itu membeku seketika. Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang kecilnya. Yoongi juga merasakan napas hangat yang menderu dan menerpa kulit pucat leher miliknya. Yoongi tahu pelakunya. Siapa lagi selain Jimin.

Tapi, aneh.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi merasa ada kupu-kupu yang menari di dalam perutnya.

Belum lagi detak jantungnya yang meningkat drastis setelah Jimin membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinganya.

Bulu kuduk Yoongi meremang. Ini mengerikan, namun anehnya tubuh Yoongi tak menolak.

"J-Jimin? Kau bangun?"

"Hyung tidak menyadarinya?"

"maksudmu?" Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. Badan Yoongi kembali panas. Jimin mendesah pelan tepat di telinga Yoongi membuat pria bermata sipit itu semakin merona hebat.

Yaampun, Suga bisa gila kalau begini terus.

"tadi Hoseok hyung menggangguku, bukan kau."

"hah?" Kening Yoongi berkerut. Astaga, jadi tadi Hoseok berbicara pada Jimin?

ahh, Min Yoongi baru paham sekarang.

"kau cemburu, huh?" Yoongi mulai merasa nyaman dengan pelukan hangat Jimin. Dia mengelus tangan adiknya itu pelan. Pria kelahiran 1993 ini tahu, pasti Jimin merasa kesal sekaligus cemburu dengan apa yang dikatakan Hoseok tadi. Pantas saja Hoseok terlihat sangat gembira. Dasar-_-

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu namun sayang Yoongi tak melihatnya.

"Tae beruntung sekali..." sungut Jimin kesal. Yoongi tersenyum. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan jimin yang melingkar di pinggangnya beralih mengusap pipi Jimin lembut. pria yang lebih muda sontak terkejut. Tak biasanya, Min Yoongi bersikap hangat seperti ini.

Namun jujur, Jimin menyukainya.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus menyukai Jungkook, hm?" tanya Suga masih dengan kesibukannya mengusap pipi pria ber-abs itu. Yoongi juga sedikit menolehkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat adiknya.

"entahlah, Hyung. Aku lelah begini terus." Jimin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yoongi yang melihat tingkah lucu Jimin spontan saja mencubit pipi chubby itu Membuat sang pemilik pipi mengerang kesakitan. Yoongi tertawa.

"kau ini, sudah tahu Tae saingan beratmu. Masih juga berharap."

"akh hyung! Sejak kapan tae jadi sainganku? Aku ini masih lebih tampan darinya"

Yoongi tersenyum.

Astaga.

Lihatlah.

Jimin mau meleleh saja eomma.

Senyuman itu sangat mematikan.

Park Jimin terpesona melihatnya.

"kau harus merelakan mereka berdua suatu hari nanti"

Bukannya menjawab, Jimin masih terus menatap Yoongi intens. Yang dilihati tentu saja merasa risih dan sedikit – gugup, mungkin?

"Hyung, aku baru tahu kalau kau itu cantik"

PLAK!

"Aww! Hyung! "

"enyah kau park jimin" setelahnya Yoongi melepas tangan Jimin yang melingkari perutnya dengan sedikit kasar lalu beranjak hendak berdiri dari duduknya namun pria yang duduk dibelakangnya itu sudah lebih dahulu menahan tangannya. Jimin meringis. Pukulan hyung nya ini sedikit sadis sih.

"hehe, mianhae hyung. Aku hanya mengatakan fakta"

"mau kupukul lagi?"

"ayolah hyung, jangan ngambek. Kau makin cantik~"

"Park Jimin, aku memperingatimu"

"Yoongi hyung yeppeo – "

BUGH

Ckckckck.

Salahkan dirimu Jimin-ssi yang sudah membangunkan singa liar.

Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kepala tercintamu itu.

THE END

HaiIiiiiiiiiiiii!

AKU BALIK LAGI YEHEEET!  
MAAF YAH KALO CHAPTER INI GAK MEMUASKAN SAMA SEKALI L

MANA ABAL BANGET LAGI YATUHAN

AKU EMANG GAK PERNAH BERBAKAT BUAT FF ROMANCE

SUMPAH AKU BENER-BENER KEHABISAN IDE KEMARIN, UNTUK CHAPTER YOONMIN INI AJA AKU ROMBAK 4-5 KALI KARENA FEELNYA GAK DAPET2, AKHIRNYA DENGAN TERPAKSA AKU GAK BUAT DENGAN VIDEO MEREKA ABIS MOMENT YOONMIN ITU SUMPAH BANYAAAK BANGEEEEET

JADI GATAU MAU PILIH YANG MANA T^T

AKHIRNYA MUTUSIN BUAT YANG VERSION BEDA NYA.

HUHU MAAFKAN AUTHORR T^T

UDAH NGUPDATENYA LAMA, MALAH GINI HASILNYA T^T

PADAHAL BANYAK YANG NGAREPIN YOONMIN YAH?

DUHHH AKU MERASA BERSALAH BANGET T^T

ANYWAY, SEMUA MEMBER UDAH KELUAR KAN?

AUTHOR SIH NIATNYA NAMATIN INI FICTION, TAPI KALO YANG REVIEW BANYAK BAKALAN DILANJUTIN~

NEXT CHAP NYA KALO BANYAK REVIEW KALIAN YANG TENTUIN DEH~  
PAIRING YANG PALING BANYAK VOTENYA BAKALAN AKU JADIIN CHAPTER DEPAN~

REVIEW PLEASE

I'M BEGGING~

_XI RU LIN_


	5. Chapter 5 - 1st Meet Seolbing!

Double Yoonmin!

Kemarin banyak yang suggest lagi yah? ^^

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

 _Bangtan Seonyeondan. Sebuah grup asal korea selatan yang terdiri dari 7 manusia tampan dan berbakat bernama Rap Monster, Kim Seokjin, Min Suga, Jung Jhope, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan si magnae Jeon Jungkook yang memikat banyak hati kaum hawa akhir-akhir ini._

 _Tapi tentu saja, dibalik keren nya sifat mereka, bangtan seonyeondan sebenarnya adalah perkumpulan anak-anak idiot yang tak pernah peduli dengan image idol mereka._

 _Lantas bagaimana kah keseharian mereka sesungguhnya?_

 _Kumpulan drabble BTS yang diambil dari Bangtan Bomb, Bangtan Episode, dan Bangtan Vlog._

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0-

Cast

Rap Monster

Kim Seokjin

Min Suga

Jung Jhope

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

.

Rating : T

Genre : Humor/Friendship/ Romance

.

.

Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya

.

Dilarang KERAS MEMPLAGIAT TANPA SEIZIN SAYA

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Min Yoongi – Park Jimin

( _Bangtan Bomb – 1st Meet Seolbing)_

Mind to RNR?

Happy Reading!

 **\- PIP –**

"Uwaahhh patbingsu!"

Hoseok menari-nari gembira begitu melihat sang manager mengarahkan kamera ke arahnya. Dia tertawa senang. Kali ini Bangtan memang sedang membuat Bangtan Bomb mereka. Ketujuh pria ini memang sudah agak lama tidak membuat bangtan bomb yang merupakan keseharian dari mereka. Jadi sang manager memutuskan untuk merekamnya hari ini.

"selama 23 tahun saya hidup di dunia ini, ini pertama kalinya saya bertemu dengan seolbing" suga angkat bicara. mulutnya kini sudah penuh dengan es khas korea itu.

"bingsu~~"

Hoseok segera mengambil posisi duduk di samping Yoongi lalu menyendokkan sendoknya kedalam mangkuk besar dan tanpa basa basi memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Hoseok berteriak kegirangan.

Minum es krim saat musim panas, bukankah itu menakjubkan?

Magnae yang tadi sibuk dengan gadgetnya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan kamera sembari membawa sendok. Raut wajahnya terlihat ceria. Es krim memang salah satu kesukaan jungkook.

"Oh!oh! Hallelujah!" ujarnya girang.

"guys, cepat makan setelah itu kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita yang tertunda, oke?"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa suara. Mulutnya masih penuh. Tae yang juga muncul dan langsung memakan patbingsu itu ikut menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Bukannya menjawab, Hoseok justru sibuk dengan kameranya. "ini daebak, benar-benar enak." Pujinya dengan raut wajah mendramatis yang astaga, Yoongi yang ada disampingnya ingin sekali muntah. Tapi mengingat mereka sedang direkam, jadi Yoongi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"wahh! Patbingsu!"

Suara cempreng Jimin menggelegar di ruangan sempit itu. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"aku lahir untuk makan" lanjutnya diselingi cekikikan. Jungkook tertawa, begitupula dengan Hoseok. Taehyung yang tadi pergi kembali datang dan mencuri satu suapan dari Yoongi.

"ini enak!" Jin muncul dihadapan kamera sambil menguyah cheesecake yang dipesan oleh manager mereka tadi.

Sementara semua member sibuk makan, Jimin hanya memutar-mutar tak jelas. Entahlah, dia tak tau mau duduk dimana. Sofa itu sudah penuh dengan kehadiran hoseok, Yoongi, Jungkook, dan Namjoon di atasnya.

Tapi begitu melihat Jungkook yang sedang asik-asiknya makan patbingsu dengan lahap, sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Jungkook-ah, coba lakukan apa yang biasa aku lakukan" Jimin duduk diatas meja, menghadap kearah Jungkook namun membelakangi meja. Jungkook mendongak, menatap kamera dengan tatapan nge-blanknya. Mulutnya masih sibuk menguyah. Jimin sedikit terkekeh melihat betapa menggemaskannya Jungkook disaat seperti ini.

"Kook-ah, coba aku rasa" yang diajak bicara beralih menatap Jimin yang duduk dihadapannya. Jungkook sempat terdiam sesaat, namun akhirnya dia mengambil sesendok bingsu lalu menyuapkannya kepada Jimin.

Reaksi Jimin? Astaga tentu saja sangat gembira.

Akhirnya impian nya selama ini terbalaskan. Jungkook menyuapinya!

Oh, sepertinya ada yang modus.

Jimin membalikkan badannya menatap kamera dengan cengiran lebar. Tapi dengan jahatnya sang manager justru mengarahkan kamera kearah Yoongi yang –

– Tunggu.

Ada yang tak beres.

Bukan, bukan karena sikap aneh Hoseok yang masih sibuk dengan tarian anehnya sembari menggumamkan kata 'enak' berkali-kali.

Bukan pula karena tingkah Taehyung yang berinisiatif menghilangkan keringat dibadannya dengan hairdryer-_-

Manager mereka mengerutkan keningnya heran.

Ekspresi Min Yoongi.

Iya, ekspresinya. Ekspresi yang seolah dia bisa memakan kamera itu kapanpun dia mau.

Jutek. Sebal. Kesal. Menyeramkan.

Begitulah mungkin gambaran raut wajah Yoongi sekarang.

'apa Suga sedang bad mood?' sang manager menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi.

"Hyung, matikan"

 **\- PIP –**

Mendengar perkataan Yoongi yang sangat dingin, dengan terburu-buru manager hyung pun mematikan kameranya. Takut juga sih, nanti kalau Yoongi sampai memecahkan kamera ini kan bisa gawat.

Semua member terdiam. Beralih menatap Hyung tertua kedua itu yang kini sedang memainkan gadgetnya dengan brutal. Wajahnya tertekuk.

"Yoongi hyung? Ada apa?" Jungkook yang ada disebelah Yoongi hendak memegang pundak hyung nya itu namun dengan gerakan ekstra cepat sang hyung menepisnya kasar.

Jungkook membeku.

Member yang lain juga terkejut.

"bukan urusanmu!"

Dan setelahnya pria berkulit pucat itu berdiri dari duduknya, menabrak Jimin yang menghalangi jalan lalu berlari keluar ruangan.

Hening.

"S-suga hyung kenapa?" hoseok memandang heran kepergian Yoongi.

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya tanda dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Jin juga menggeleng.

Sementara Jungkook?

Astaga lihatlah magnae yang malang ini, dia masih mematung di tempatnya. Entahlah, Jungkook terkejut. Sangat terkejut malah. Ini pertama kalinya yoongi membentak Jungkook sekeras itu karena mengingat dia termasuk adik yang sangat disayang oleh pria bermata sipit itu.

Jungkook sakit hati.

Dia tak mengerti alasan mengapa Yoongi marah padanya.

"Kookie-ah"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Jungkook tersentak kaget.

"Y-ya hyung?" dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertemu dengan sepasang onyx coklat karamel milik Jimin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. "J-Jimin hyung.." Jungkook tergagap.

Yang lebih tua menghela napasnya.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"E-eung? N-Ne.. aku baik-baik saja."

' _bohong'_

"apa kau terkejut?" Jimin kembali bertanya. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk pelan. Jin yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan adiknya itu ikut menghela napas.

"Mungkin Yoongi sedang badmood." Jin bersuara, hendak menghibur magnae bangtan ini.

"tapi tadi Yoongi hyung tampak ceria" sang leader angkat bicara. mendengar perkataan Namjoon yang seolah menuduh Jungkook sebagai alasan mengapa Yoongi bad mood, Jin memberi deathglare kearah pria berkulit tan itu. Namjoon nyengir. Cih.

"M-mungkin dia marah karena aku menghabiskan patbingsunya."

HEOL

Member yang lain sweatdrop.

" _so childish_ "

"aku rasa sih bukan"

"Tapi tadi sebelum aku mengambil mangkok patbingsu itu Yoongi hyung baik-baik saja!" Jungkook mengelak. Dia bahkan sampai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayolah Jeon, Yoongi tidak sekekanakan begitu." Hoseok mendengus diakhir kalimatnya. Dasar magnae, benar-benar polos.

Jungkook menghela napas frustasi. Dirinya yakin penyebab kemarahan Yoongi pasti karena dia. Bukan siapa-siapa. Tadi mereka sempat bertemu pandang, dan Jungkook bisa merasakan ada aura kemarahan yang mengeruak dari mata Yoongi dan itu tertuju padanya. Jungkook yakin itu.

Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah, Yoongi marah karena apa?

Magnae ini merasa dia tak melakukan apapun yang membuat Yoongi marah atau kesal.

Tadi yang Jungkook lakukan hanyalah datang, duduk disamping Yoongi, makan patbingsu, lalu menyuapkan Jimin. Setelahnya Yoongi marah.

"Argh!" erangan frustasi Jungkook sontak membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu berjengit kaget.

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook!" Hoseok berteriak kencang. Jelas saja dia marah. Teriakan Jungkook sukses membuat kopi yang hendak diminumnya itu tumpah ke bajunya. Astaga, untung saja ini bukan baju yang akan dia gunakan untuk performance tadi, setidaknya dia tak akan dimarahi oleh sang stylist noona.

"kau benar-benar" sang tetua bangtan mengusap dadanya pelan. Berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang tadi hendak copot ketika Jungkook berteriak. Si magnae memasang cengiran khasnya canggung.

"M-Mianhae hyung"

Jin mendengus. Pria bersurai brunette itu kemudian segera duduk di samping Namjoon acuh. Yang lebih muda tentu saja heran. Namun detik berikutnya Namjoon menyeringai. Hii. Menyeramkan.

"Jeon ada software game baru, kau mau?"

Perkataan singkat Taehyung dihadiahi dengan teriakan melengking Jungkook yang kembali mengejutkan setiap individu disekitarnya.

"Demi tuhan Jeon Jungkook!" Jin mengerang frustasi. Tadi dia hampir saja memeluk Namjoon disampingnya akibat rasa terkejutnya, namun untung Jin masih sempat sadar kalau yang ada disampingnya ini sosok yang menyebalkan. Fiuh. Hampir.

Dan si magnae yang sudah disumpah-serapahi oleh setiap orang di ruangan ini justru berlari ke arah Tae, memeluknya erat lalu tertawa gembira.

Taehyung sempat merasa kaku dengan pelukan adiknya itu, namun akhirnya dia juga ikut tertawa senang.

Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas. Cepat sekali mood anak itu berubah. Jin tersenyum lega. Hoseok ikut nimbrung dengan kedua magnae line bangtan itu. Sementara Jimin?

Ohh, astaga. Maafkan author yang melupakan pria tampan ini.

Ternyata sedari tadi, ah tidak. Dari saat Jungkook mengerang frustasi bahkan hingga detik ini pun, pria bersurai merah mencolok itu tak bergeming dari duduknya.

Dia mematung. Seperti layaknya batu.

Ada hal yang tadi terus menghantui pikiran Jimin, hal yang tak mau dia akui kebenarannya. Hal yang dia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Hal yang akan merubah segala presepsi hidup Jimin dan Hubungan Jimin antara Jungkook dan dirinya. Hal yang menyeramkan, yang tak dapat Jimin gambarkan dengan kata-kata bahkan dengan tindakan sekalipun – oke lupakan. Ini berlebihan.

Intinya, Jimin gelisah.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Jin sudah menangkap gelagat aneh Jimin yang tak kunjung bergerak dari duduknya. Jin bahkan sempat khawatir jangan-jangan jimin sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

BRAK!

"YATUHAN!"

Oh, Hoseok latah ternyata.

Yoongi muncul dari ambang pintu. Raut wajahnya masih sama, dingin dan datar. Tangannya menenteng sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi entahlah. Hanya Min Yoongi yang tahu.

Jimin yang melihat kehadiran hyung nya itu sontak melompat dari duduknya dan segera berlari kearah pria berkulit pucat tersebut. Dan tanpa babibu yang lebih muda menarik tangan yang lebih tua lalu membawanya kembali keluar ruangan.

"Y-Yak! Park Jimin! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Yak! Lepaskan aku!"

BEDEBUM (?)!

Dan setelahnya, pintu itu kembali tertutup dengan kasar.

Ckckck. Poor door.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Taehyung angkat bicara. suasana memang sempat hening.

Yang lain angkat bahu tak mengerti.

Namun tidak untuk satu orang yang kini justru sedang menyeringai dengan menyeramkannya.

.

.

.

.

YoonMin

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Jimin! Lepaskan tanganku bodoh!"

"Astaga kau mau membawaku kemana!?"

"PARK JIMIN!"

"AISH DIAMLAH HYUNG KAU BERISIK!"

DEG!

Bentakan Jimin sukses membuat badan Yoongi membatu ditempat. Merasa bahwa langkah kaki hyung nya itu terhenti, Jimin segera membalikkan badannya.

Dan BOM!

Lihatlah.

Nyali Jimin entah hilang kemana.

Tatapan Yoongi berubah drastis. Ini bahkan terlihat jauh berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari yang tadi.

"Kau membentakku?"

Bulu kuduk Jimin merinding begitu mendengar suara dingin Yoongi.

"A-Anu hyung – "

"Kau membentakku?!" Yoongi melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati Jimin. Sontak pria yang lebih muda memundurkan langkahnya. Refleks.

"Y-Yoongi Hyung – "

"JAWAB BODOH! KAU MEMBENTAKKU HAH!?"

Astaga, Jimin mau nangis saja eomma.

"H-Hyung tenanglah A-Aku tidak bermak – "

BUK!

"Aww!"

Satu tinjuan sukses mendarat di pundak Jimin.

Buk!

"Hyung! Aww!"

Dua pukulan.

Buk! Buk!

Double sekaligus.

Buk! Buk! Buk! Buk! Buk! Buk! Buk!

"MIN YOONGI!"

Tingkat kesabaran Jimin habis juga. Dia menangkap tangan kecil Yoongi yang terus-terusan memukulnya secara brutal. Jimin beralih, menatap Yoongi dengan tajam. Tapi sayang, sepertinya Min Yoongi sama sekali tak takut, huh.

"APA!? HAH!? APA!? SETELAH MEMBUATKU CEMBURU DENGAN ADEGAN SUAP-SUAPANMU DENGAN JUNGKOOK ITU SEKARANG KAU MEMBENTAKU!? TAK TAHU KAH KAU KALAU JUSTRU KAU LAH YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI!? KENAPA KAU MENYEBALK – " astaga.

Min Yoongi apa yang kau katakan barusan?

" – kan sekali.." Mata Yoongi membulat sempurna. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat menutup mulutnya. Sungguh, Yoongi merutuki emosi nya sendiri.

Jimin shock.

Yatuhan.

Jadi.

Apa yang tadi dia takutkan benar-benar terjadi?

Min Yoongi.

Cemburu padanya?

Melihat reaksi Jimin yang tak bergeming, Yoongi hendak kabur namun dengan sigap pria bersurai merah itu menahan lengannya.

' _oh shit!'_ rutuknya.

"Hyung jangan pergi sebelum kau jelaskan apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi!" ujar Jimin tegas. Entah mengapa suaranya kini terdengar sangat dewasa. Yoongi bahkan langsung menurutinya.

Min Yoongi membalikkan badannya menghadap Jimin. Namun dia tak berani menatap pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Astaga, benar-benar memalukan.

"Yoongi hyung"

Sialan.

Kenapa suara Jimin jadi terdengar sangat dewasa?!

Mau tak mau pria asal daegu itu pun mengangkat kepalanya. Dan oh tuhan. Bola mata coklat karamel milik Jimin kini sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

Lutut Yoongi lemas.

"Kau, cemburu hyung?"

Rona merah merona perlahan merambat naik hingga ke pipi pucat Min Yoongi. Dan tentu saja Jimin menyadari akan hal itu.

"T-Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Hyung menyukaiku?"

Astaga, bahkan kini telinga Yoongi pun sudah ikut memerah.

"A-Apa-apaan!? Jangan kepede – Hmph!"

Badan Yoongi memanas. Pria itu sadar betul, kalau kini ada sebongkah daging kenyal basah yang sedang melumat lembut bibir merahnya. Dan pelakunya adalah

Park Jimin.

Mata nya dia kerjapkan berkali-kali. Yoongi menatap Jimin yang kini juga sedang menatap matanya. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang terlampau dekat cukup lama. Jimin juga masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya diatas bibir Yoongi.

Astaga, sepertinya pria berkulit pucat itu belum sadar sebelum kemudian jimin menyudahi kegiatan menyenangkannya itu.

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Dia menggesekkan hidungnya di hidung Yoongi yang masih mematung bak patung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Yoongi" Jimin berbisik pelan tepat dihadapan wajah pria itu.

Blush

Rona memerah kini kembali menjalar di seluruh wajah pucat Yoongi. Matanya membulat sempurna.

Dan setelah menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, belum lagi panggilan Jimin yang dengan seenaknya mengganti marga nya menjadi Park, Min Yoongi akhirnya –

BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK!

"MATI KAU PARK JIMIN! ENYAH KAU DARI DUNIA INI!"

"AW AMPUN HYUNG!"

Tenang saja, Min Yoongi tidak akan membunuh Jimin.

Dia kan Cuma sedang berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa dia merona akibat tindakan tak senonoh Park Jimin tadi.

Cie, yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

To Be Continued

Hai!  
Balik lagi!

Gimana? Ini udah puas belum?

Hihi, kemarin yang minta YoonMin banyak banget yah. Maafin author juga, karena chapter sebelumnya itu kacau parah. -_-

Anyway!

Makasih banyak yang udah review selama ini *deep bow*

Aku benar-benar terharu banget, ternyata walau fanfic ini gabermutu, tapi banyak yang suka. Makasih, makasih banyak yang udah setia ngereviewnya! Maaf yah, aku gapernah balas review kalian!

Tapi walau begitu, author baca kok semua reviewnya!

Jadi untuk chapter depan!

Author minta, kalian yang tentuin deh!

Alur nya bagaimana dan cast nya siapa aja! Sumbernya dari mana! Pokoknya kalian yang tentuin!

Nanti yang menurut author bagus untuk dijadiin cerita, author akan tulis!

Habis udah kehabisan ide banget wkwkwk. Butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian TT^TT

Boleh kirim lewat dm atau review, pokoknya terserah ^^

Makasih banyak sebelumnya readers ku yang tersayang muah muah :*

Review juseyo~

_Xi Ru Lin_


	6. Chapter 6 - Jungkook went to HS with BTS

**WARNING!**

 **THIS IS NOT A YOONMIN FANFICTION!**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS WOULD STILL READ EVEN THOUGH THE CHAPTER IS NOT ABOUT YOONMIN**

 **I'M BEGGING T^T**

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

 _Bangtan Seonyeondan. Sebuah grup asal korea selatan yang terdiri dari 7 manusia tampan dan berbakat bernama Rap Monster, Kim Seokjin, Min Suga, Jung Jhope, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan si magnae Jeon Jungkook yang memikat banyak hati kaum hawa akhir-akhir ini._

 _Tapi tentu saja, dibalik keren nya sifat mereka, bangtan seonyeondan sebenarnya adalah perkumpulan anak-anak idiot yang tak pernah peduli dengan image idol mereka._

 _Lantas bagaimana kah keseharian mereka sesungguhnya?_

 _Kumpulan drabble BTS yang diambil dari Bangtan Bomb, Bangtan Episode, dan Bangtan Vlog._

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0-

Cast

Rap Monster

Kim Seokjin

Min Suga

Jung Jhope

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

.

Rating : T

Genre : Humor/Friendship/ Romance

.

.

Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya

.

Dilarang KERAS MEMPLAGIAT TANPA SEIZIN SAYA

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Jeon Jungkook – Kim Taehyung

( _Bangtan Bomb – Jungkook went to HS with Bangtan!)_

Mind to RNR?

Happy Reading!

"Hyung kaos kaki ku dimana!?"

"ada di kamarku! Di atas meja!"

"Aish hyung! Kenapa bisa di atas situ sih?!"

Yang lebih muda menggerutu kesal, dia hendak mengumpat tapi berhubung kondisinya saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan akhirnya dia menyimpan seluruh keluh kesahnya dan lebih memilih untuk pergi ke kamar hyung nya untuk mengambil kaos kaki.

"Jung, makan!" hyung berambut orange mencolok muncul di ambang pintu.

Sang adik – Jungkook – menganggukkan kepalanya cepat tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Tangannya sibuk mengobrak – abrik meja belajar Yoongi yang katanya ada kaos kaki diatas situ. Tapi nyata nya Jungkook bahkan sama sekali tak melihat ada sehelai kain pun diatasnya. Yang ada justru tumpukan kertas tak penting dan pulpen-pulpen serta benda aneh lainnya.

Jungkook mengerang frustasi. "Yoongi hyung dimana sih kaos kaki ku!?" sang magnae kesayangan bangtan kembali berseru dengan kencang. Nada bicaranya bahkan lebih tinggi dari teriakan sebelumnya. Mungkin Jungkook memang benar-benar sedang kesal.

Jungkook hendak kembali mengacaukan meja Yoongi sebelum sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya dengan kuat.

"ini, bodoh."

Sepasang kaos kaki berwarna hitam putih yang masih tampak baru itu diayunkan tepat di hadapan wajah Jungkook. Jungkook tergagap. Tanpa berpikir panjang pria berumur 16 tahun itu pun segera menyambarnya dan keluar ruangan dengan secepat kilat.

"Jeon Jungkook mau kemana kau?"

Pergerakan si magnae terhenti. Tangannya yang sudah siap untuk memutar kenop pintu dorm ditariknya kembali. Suara Jin sudah cukup membuatnya mengerti apa yang hyung tertua nya maksudkan itu.

Jungkook membalikkan badannya dengan kaku. Cengiran terpampang di wajah polosnya. "hehe, aku harus berang – "

"sarapan." Dan Satu kata telak membungkam mulut Jungkook untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

Pria bersurai cokelat karamel itu menghela napas pasrah. Dilepasnya kembali sepatu yang sudah mangkir di kaki indahnya lalu berjalan dengan gontai dan pelan menyusul hyung nya menuju ruang makan sebelum –

"PERCEPAT LANGKAHMU KALAU KAU TAK MAU TERLAMBAT!" oh baiklah. Jungkook menyerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan menuju sekolah barunya, senyuman ceria tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan Jungkook. Yoongi bahkan sempat meringis melihat bibir Jungkook yang terus-terusan tertarik keatas. Namun member yang lain tampak terlihat bersemangat. Mereka juga turut bahagia dengan masuknya Jungkook di jenjang Sekolah Menengah Atas. Bangga juga sih, akhirnya adik mereka dewasa juga haha.

Sang pemeran utama dalam cerita ini juga tak lupa untuk menggumamkan lagu-lagu favoritnya. Kakinya dia hentakkan di lantai mobil sesuai dengan irama musik yang dilantunkan dari radio mobil. Terkadang Taehyung juga akan ikut bernyanyi apabila dia mengetahui lagunya.

"Jungkookie tampak sangat ceria" manager mereka yang sedang mengemudi angkat bicara.

Yang diajak bicara tertawa senang. "tentu saja aku bahagia hyung" ujarnya diselingi dengan cekikan di akhir kalimat. Taehyung yang berada di sampingnya refleks menggigit bibir akibat tak tahan melihat bahwa betapa adik kesayangannya ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Astaga, kuatkan dirimu, Tae.

"jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti?" pertanyaan Namjoon dihadiahi cengiran lebar Jungkook. Namjoon bisa melihatnya dari kaca spion mobil yang berada ditengah. Kebetulan leader ini duduk di samping manager mereka.

"entahlah, ehehe." Para member tertawa mendengar jawaban lugu sang adik.

Jimin melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Jungkook. Pria ber-abs ini masih saja tertawa kecil akibat jawaban Jungkook tadi. Kepalanya dia gesekkan sebentar di leher pria tersebut. Ugh. Menggemaskan sekali.

"tenang saja, kalau ada apa-apa, tanya kami oke?" Jimin berujar dengan penuh percaya diri. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap hyung nya itu. Alisnya bertaut.

"hyung kan penakut, bagaimana mau membantuku?"

OHOK

" _Knockdown_!" Tangan Taehyung terkepal ke udara. Di bibirnya tersungging cengiran khas yang justru terlihat mengesalkan sekarang. Member yang lain kembali tertawa. Kali ini sih lebih kearah mengejek Jimin.

Yang merasa menjadi korban mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Jimin menggerutu. "Jungkookie! Tega sekali kau!" rajuknya yang justru terdengar sangat menggemaskan.

Alih-alih meminta maaf, si Jungkook ini dengan gerakan super cepatnya malah mencubit pipi Jimin sekeras-kerasnya yang menghasilkan lengkingan 8 oktaf yang memekakan telinga dari pria ber-abs itu.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

magnae malah ngumpet di balik punggung Taehyung.

 _Seriously, This kid doesn't give a shit._

 **\- PIP –**

"Halo! Ini adalah hari dimana aku akhirnya bisa menggunakan seragamku!" sang magnae Bangtan – Jungkook – memamerkan seragam sekolah baru nya yang sudah terlihat familiar. Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan cengiran ceria yang memperlihatkan gigi kelinci lucunya itu. Di balik kamera, manager mereka tersenyum hangat.

Jungkook bertepuk tangan gembira. "aku akan ke sekolah hari ini! Untuk pembukaan masa orientasi" lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman yang author yakin bisa menyembuhkan penyakit kanker sekalipun #abaikan.

"Oh dan eomma dan appa juga akan datang!" Sang magnae berseru senang. Tangannya dikepalkan ke udara. "aku benar-benar gugup" ucapnya diakhiri dengan kekehan.

Jungkook menggerakkan kakinya, tanda bahwa dia sangat bersemangat sekarang. Gummy smile itu tak pernah luntur dari wajah baby face nya. Hari ini merupakan hari penting bagi Jungkook, jadi wajar saja kalau pria kelahiran tahun 1997 ini tak bisa tinggal diam.

Jungkook akan SMA.

Dia sudah dewasa. Dia bukan anak bau kencur lagi.

Hyungdeul nya akhirnya akan membolehkan dia melakukan apapun.

Jungkook akan bisa nonton anime ber genre apa saja bersama Taehyung, Jungkook juga akhirnya bisa memegang laptop Namjoon yang sedari dulu sudah menjadi bahan incarannya. Bukan apa-apa sih, dia hanya penasaran perihal apa yang ada di dalamnya sehingga pria yang merupakan leader bangtan itu bersikeras tak ingin meminjamkan laptop nya ke Jungkook.

Kan Jungkook jadi penasaran setengah mati -_-

Hoho. Sepertinya ada sesuatu ~(-.-)~

Dan mengingat akan hal itu, Jungkook semakin bersemangat. Andai saja kejadian ini dituangkan menjadi sebuah manga, pasti sudah ada efek-efek api berkobar yang mengeruak dari badan Jungkook. Lalu matanya yang berubah menjadi gambar api, dan hidungnya yang mengeluarkan asap layaknya kenalpot motor (?).

Tapi sayang sekali, itu delusional.

Kepala Jungkook tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menengok kesana-kesini seolah dia sedang mencari seseorang. Tapi memang sih, dia sedang mencari seseorang.

Kim Taehyung – gebetan nya – uhuk - .

tapi jangan sembarang menarik sebuah kesimpulan dulu. Anak ini bukan mencari Taehyung untuk mengagumi makhluk alien itu atau semacamnya.

Kim Taehyung adalah alasan mengapa dia masih stuck di ruangan bighit ini.

Kim Taehyung adalah alasan mengapa mereka sedari tadi belum berangkat juga.

Pria bermata tajam itu kini sedang menjadi objek tungguan. Jungkook dan rombongannya sedang menunggu Taehyung yang – katanya – pergi ke kamar mandi.

Namun Jungkook bukan anak labil yang percaya-percaya saja sama apa yang dikatakan crush nya – ehekm – itu . dia tahu Taehyung pasti sedang pergi ke suatu tempat yang memakan cukup waktu lama.

Jungkook kesal sih, tapi berhubung hari ini adalah hari spesial dan Jungkook sedang dalam mood yang luar biasa baik, jadi dia boleh-boleh saja memaafkan dan menunggu hyung nya itu.

"aku sudah tak sabar untuk kesana~" sang magnae kembali berbicara kepada kamera di hadapannya yang masih setia meliput kegiatannya sedari tadi.

Jungkook memeluk lututnya. Senyum masih tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Sungguh, apa anak ini tak merasakan perih di ujung bibirnya akibat terlalu lama tersenyum? Ckckck.

"gara-gara aku hyung semua menjadi lelah, tapi aku tetap memanggil mereka untuk datang!"

"tapi kita memang excited kok~" Namjoon yang sedari tadi berada di ruangan itu angkat bicara. Jungkook memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk si leader bangtan.

Manager mereka tiba-tiba mematikan kamera yang berada di genggamannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengecek handphone yang ada di saku jaketnya. "Kim Taehyung kemana?"

Member yang lain saling bertatapan, lalu menggeleng dengan serempak.

"Entahlah, Hyung."

"Apa mungkin di – "

"YOO TEMAN – TEMAN AKU DATANG!"

Sumpah. Suara husky Taehyung yang menggelegar itu benar-benar tak enak untuk didengar.

TUK

"Aww! Kookie~!" Taehyung merajuk. Tangannya sibuk mengusap keningnya yang tadi sempat di pukul oleh Jungkook. Yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya berjalan dengan acuh tanpa mempedulikan erangan mendramatis dari hyung nya itu.

Sudah ah. Lama-lama Jungkook kesel juga sama Taehyung.

.

.

.

VKOOK

.

.

.

Mereka kini sudah tiba di depan gedung sekolah Jungkook. Astaga, ternyata tanpa di duga ada beberapa ARMY yang datang untuk ikut merayakan hari masuknya Jungkook itu. Mereka menyambut bangtan dengan ceria. Jungkook memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

"Jungkook-ah, apa yang ada di dalam tas mu itu?" Jhope yang berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook bertanya dengan nada menyelidik. Dia heran sih, mengapa di hari pertama ini tas Jungkook nampak terlihat sangat berat?

Sang magnae melirik tas ranselnya sebentar. "buku lah, Hyung. Apalagi?" jawabnya singkat. Jhope ber 'oh' ria.

Kesan pertama Jungkook ketika memasuki gedung sekolahnya ialah,

"Ini terlalu dingin.." si magnae memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, ini benar-benar dingin. Member yang lain memang tidak merasakannya akibat mereka menggunakan mantel yang tebal. Kebetulan sekarang memang sedang musim dingin.

Jungkook heran.

Di saat musim dingin begini, kenapa sekolahnya malah menyalakan pendingin ruangan? Bukan sebaliknya?

Heol..

Tapi baiklah. Jangan memikirkan hal itu. Tidak penting.

"ruangan aula ada dimana?" sang manager bertanya kepada seorang murid yang melintas di hadapan mereka. Bukan apanya sih, mereka memang mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Bangtan tidak memasuki gedung sekolahnya dari pintu utama mengingat ini demi keselamatan diri mereka juga. Jadi manager mereka memberi usul untuk masuk melalui pintu samping.

Sementara sang manager masih bertanya soal arah, hyungdeul Jungkook mengerubungi nya. Mereka tampak sangat bersemangat. Bahkan lebih semangat daripada sang pemeran utama. Jimin bahkan terus-terusan menyentuh seragam Jungkook yang terlihat sangat pas dibadannya. Sesekali pria ber-eyesmile itu juga memperbaiki letak dasi adik kesayangannya itu.

"uwaahh! Kau dengar itu? Bel nya berbunyi" Jin memandang takjub ke sekeliling ruangan. Mencari sumber suara. Bukan katro loh yah, tapi dia memang sudah tak mendengar bunyi bel sejak lama. jadi ini benar-benar nostalgia sekali. "wah, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku menginjak sekolah." Sang tetua bangtan melanjutkan nostalgia nya dengan senyum tampan yang melekat di bibir nya.

Jungkook tersenyum. Pasti Jin merasa senang sekali bisa kembali lagi menginjak sekolah. Dia yang notabene hyung tertua bangtan kan sudah lama sekali lulus dari jenjang tingkat atas ini.

Sang manager muncul, dia kemudian menunjuk tangga disamping mereka dengan dagu, tanda bahwa mereka harus naik keatas situ. Member yang tadi berdiam diri segera mengikuti.

Duhh, Jungkook semakin tegang.

"Oh annyeonghaseyo." Bangtan membungkukkan badannya begitu sampai di depan ruang guru.

Mengingat Jungkook bukanlah siswa biasa dan dia memiliki segudang aktifitas lain di luar sekolah, pihak sekolah pun memberikan Jungkook jadwal eksklusif dalam proses belajarnya.

Jadi disinilah mereka, diruang guru sembari menunggu Jungkook selesai mencatat roster sekolahnya.

Taehyung muncul di hadapan kamera. Oh iya, mereka kini masih di shooting untuk bangtan bomb.

"lihat fashionku!" tangannya bergerak untuk menyuruh sang kameramen merekam style nya hari ini. "ini terlihat santai tapi tidak santai." Lanjutnya riang.

Jhope yang duduk disebelah Taehyung mengerutkan dahi nya heran.

"santai tapi tidak santai? Kenapa kau tidak jelas sekali sih?"

Yang lebih muda mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Menyebalkan sekali Hoseok hyung ini.

"Hyung!" Taehyung merajuk. Hoseok tertawa.

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama, kegiatan Jungkook pun selesai. Mereka segera menuju ke Aula sekolah dimana acara pembukaan itu dilaksanakan.

Jungkook memegang erat tali ranselnya. Tangannya keringat dingin. Entah kenapa, dia merasa gugup. Walau di depan panggung dia tampak percaya diri, namun sebenarnya Jungkook adalah anak yang sangat pemalu. Dia tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang.

Karena itu, sang magnae benar-benar gugup sekarang.

GREB!

Jungkook terkesiap. Lamunannya buyar.

Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

Dengan cepat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau gugup?"

Kim Taehyung.

Orang yang dengan seenak jidatnya memeluk pinggangnya protektif. Seolah ingin membuktikan ke hadapan orang kalau Jungkook hanyalah miliknya – oh bagian ini Cuma khayalan Jungkook semata.

Si magnae merona.

Ingat? Taehyung adalah gebetannya selama ini.

"H-Hyung" Jungkook gagap. Taehyung juga menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, untuk melihat Jungkook. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Jungkook rasa pipinya panas. "aku takut.."

Taehyung cengir. "takut kenapa, huh?" tangan satunya bergerak untuk mengusak rambut Jungkook lembut. Berusaha menenangkannya, mungkin.

"bagaimana kalau mereka tidak mau berteman denganku?" cicit Jungkook. Suaranya menjadi pelan. Kepalanya dia tundukkan. Melihat tingkah lucu adik kesayangannya itu, Taehyung semakin tersenyum.

"kenapa mereka tidak mau berteman denganmu, huh?" pelukan protektif Taehyung di piggang Jugkook semakin erat.

Sialan.

Badan Jungkook kini juga terasa panas.

Demi tuhan, mereka sedang di sekolah sekarang!

"entahlah.. tapi bagaimana kalau mereka memang tidak mau, hyung?" Jungkook kembali menatap Taehyung yang entah kenapa masih saja terus menatapnya dalam.

Taehyung tersenyum kembali. Kakinya yang sedari tadi melangkah tiba-tiba saja terhenti membuat sang magnae juga mau tak mau memberhentikan langkahnya.

Member yang lain sudah lebih dulu jalan di depan mereka.

"Jeon Jungkook." Suara husky Taehyung yang terdengar semakin berat membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook meremang. Taehyung semakin menatapnya intens.

Perlahan, wajah itu semakin dekat.

"mereka tidak akan menjauhimu" Taehyung memberi jeda. Menjilat bibirnya yang terkesan sangat erotis di mata Jungkook. Apalagi di jarak yang sedekat ini.

Sialan.

Pikiran magnae tercemar, kan.

"kau tau kenapa?" Jungkook menggeleng. Taehyung terkekeh pelan. "itu karena –"

CUP

– kau itu sempurna."

BLUSH

Badan Jungkook bergetar.

Otaknya masih berusaha untuk mengulang kembali kejadian satu detik yang lalu.

Barusan itu apa?

Kim Taehyung...

Mencium pipi nya?

Dan kata-kata sempurna itu..

Astaga, apa Jungkook sedang bermimpi sekarang?

Jangan bilang kalau ternyata Taehyung juga menyuk –

"itu karena kau terkenal, bodoh. Mereka tak mungkin menjauhimu."

Suara husky Taehyung menyadarkan Jungkook dari alam liar nya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dan setelah sadar, mata besar Jungkook menjadi semakin besar.

Taehyung mengeryitkan dahinya heran. "ada apamu denganmu?"

"H-Hyung –" si kakak mengangkat satu alisnya. "kau tadi menciumku?" sumpah demi apapun Jungkook sebenarnya tidak mau bertanya akan hal ini. Tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan harga diri nya sendiri.

"hah? Aku? Menciummu? Sejak kapan?"

DOR!

Ternyata tadi itu Cuma khayalan Jungkook semata.

Sialan.

TUK!

"Aww!" Jungkook mengerang. Tangannya beralih mengusap lehernya yang menjadi sasaran Taehyung. "Hyung!" si magnae merajuk. Taehyung tertawa.

"aku tau kau pasti meghayalkan yang aneh-aneh tentangku"

DEG

Mampus. Jungkook sweatdrop. "m-maksudnya hyung?"

Taehyung terdiam. Tangannya yang tadi memeluk pinggang Jungkook sudah terlepas. Jujur saja,Jungkook kecewa sih *eh.

Pria bermata tajam itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "entahlah. Memangnya apasih yang kau lamunkan?"

"lupakan, hyung."

Setelahnya, Jungkook menghentakkan kaki nya kasar ke lantai berkali-kali lalu berjalan dengan cepat mengejar hyungdeulnya yang sudah berada jauh di hadapan mereka.

Jungkook menyesal.

Iya, dia menyesal mengharapkan Taehyung akan bertingkah manis padanya.

Cih. Sekali V memang akan tetap V. Dia aneh.

.

.

.

.

"jungkook mana jungkook?" para member sudah rusuh sedari tadi, mencari posisi adik kesayangan mereka yang terlihat kecil diantara ratusan murid bersamanya.

"itu disana!" Jin menunjuk seorang pria berambut coklat yang berdiri diantara beberapa gadis dengan kepala tertunduk. Itu Jungkook.

Jimin tiba-tiba saja tertawa lebar.

Astaga lihatlah anak itu, kertas di tangannya saja sudah basah dan koyak.

Jungkook pasti benar-benar gugup.

Berkali-kali matanya terlihat mencari kehadiran hyungdeul nya di lantai atas. Jungkook butuh mereka sekarang.

"Jungkook-ah!" Hoseok melambai-lambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Jungkook sedang menatap ke arah mereka berdiri. Sontak, adik termuda bangtan itu tersenyum lebar.

Dia balas melambaikan tangannya. Jungkook langsung ceria begitu melihat hyungnya. Seperti seolah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mereka.

Namjoon tertawa, Hoseok juga.

"Jungkook terlihat sangat menggemaskan." Namjoon berbicara ke hadapan kamera. Senyumnya mengembang. "bagaimanapun juga, dia memang tetap anak kecil" ujarnya lagi diakhiri dengan kekehan.

Hoseok yang muncul di belakangnya tertawa gembira. "Jungkookie~ uri yeppeota kookie~"

"aku bangga padanya." Sang leader memasang wajah penuh haru. Hoseok tertawa, tapi kemudian dia juga menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyetujui perkataan Namjoon.

Namun setelah acara pembukaan itu selesai, para member kembali menertawakan tingkah laku Jungkook yang masih terus menyendiri sementara teman yang lain sudah mendapatkan teman mereka.

"Jungkook-ah! Wae? Ajak temanmu yang lain mengobrol!" Namjoon bertingkah seolah dia adalah ayah jungkook. Tangannya di kibaskan, menyuruh Jungkook untuk bergaul.

Tapi bukannya menurut, anak berumur 16 tahun itu justru menyilangkan tangannya di hadapan dada. Tanda bahwa dia malu.

Seluruh member kembali tertawa.

Kenapa magnae mereka menggemaskan sekali sih?

Para murid yeoja yang berdiri di sekililing Jungkook meliriknya dengan penuh antusias.

Duh, Jungkook makin malu, kan.

 **\- O – O – O -**

"Yeay jjajangmyeon!"

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, hoseok berlari keluar dari van mereka menuju restoran china yang berada di hadapan mereka. Jimin juga mengikuti. Mereka bahkan sempat berkelahi di depan pintu masuk -_-

Namjoon berjalan di iringi Jin di sampingnya. Mereka juga sama saja, tampak saling bertengkar-_- Namjoon membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jin dan setelahnya pria yang lebih tua menendang tulang kering pria berkulit tan itu hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

Namun detik kemudian, Jin kembali memukul lengan Namjoon keras begitu sang leader mencuri kecupan singkat di leher Jin.

Sumpah demi apa. Kenapa mendadak jadi begini?-_-

"acara sudah selesai, dan kita sekarang hendak makan~" sang magnae muncul di depan kamera. Wajahnya tampak lebih tenang dari yang tadi. "aku akan mentarktir hyung kali ini."

Taehyung muncul di belakang Jungkook dan tiba-tiba saja merangkul pria lebih muda itu.

Jungkook terkejut, namun dia berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

Walau sebenarnya jantung nya mulai berdetak tak karuan lagi.

"semoga saja mereka suka~" Jungkook kembali berbicara.

Dan tanpa di duga, Taehyung mulai menggosokkan (?) kepalanya di leher Jungkook membuat magnae itu hampir saja jantungan.

Demi tuhan!

Apa taehyung tidak sadar mereka sedang direkam sekarang!?

Tapi lagi-lagi, karena ini direkam jadi Jungkook terpaksa menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan sekarang.

"ingat kau sudah berjanji kan~" Taehyung berucap masih dengan kegiatannya mengusap wajah di leher Jungkook.

Taehyung menyukai aroma bayi yang mengeruak dari badan Jungkook.

Belum lagi tingkah adiknya itu benar-benar menggemaskan, jadi Taehyung sudah tak tahan lagi.

Duh, kenapa Jungkook menggemaskan sih?

\- **PIP –**

Sang manager yang merasa sudah puas dengan rekamannya akhirnya menyudahi kegiatan itu. Jungkook dengan segera meraung, meminta Taehyung untuk menjauh dari badannya.

"Hyung astaga apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"menciummu"

Yatuhan.

Badan Jungkook seperti di siram air panas.

To Be Continued

Kepanjangan? Maafkan saya~

Gaje? Maaf deh~

Aku lagi bad mood :')

Bangtan mau datang ke Indonesia tapi anjir tiket nya parah .

Gak dibolehin nonton huweeee T^T

Belum lagi soal Namjoon T^T

Huweee apapun yang terjadi aku sayang papah aku selamanya~

" _Namjoon-ah, everything will be alright. I love you, no matter what happend."_

BIG THANKS TO

Phylindan | Anunya Bangtan | 454 | Guest | Kyuusaaa | KimElsa17

Gypsophila | kumiko Ve | Firda473 | dumbshn | minkook94

Lucky Miku | siscaMinstalove |

Review nya udah aku balas di dm yah ~

Yang belum mention aja ^^

Last, Mind to RnR?

_Xi Ru Lin_


	7. Chapter 7 - NamJin (RATE M)

**~SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR MY BELOVED BYUL UNNIE~**

 **Hope You Like It Mom 3**

 **WARNING !**

 **THIS IS A RATE M**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT CLOSE THE TAB**

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

 _Bangtan Seonyeondan. Sebuah grup asal korea selatan yang terdiri dari 7 manusia tampan dan berbakat bernama Rap Monster, Kim Seokjin, Min Suga, Jung Jhope, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan si magnae Jeon Jungkook yang memikat banyak hati kaum hawa akhir-akhir ini._

 _Tapi tentu saja, dibalik keren nya sifat mereka, bangtan seonyeondan sebenarnya adalah perkumpulan anak-anak idiot yang tak pernah peduli dengan image idol mereka._

 _Lantas bagaimana kah keseharian mereka sesungguhnya?_

 _Kumpulan drabble BTS yang diambil dari Bangtan Bomb, Bangtan Episode, dan Bangtan Vlog._

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0-

Cast

Rap Monster

Kim Seokjin

Min Suga

Jung Jhope

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

.

Rating : MATURE

Genre : Romance

.

.

Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya

.

Dilarang KERAS MEMPLAGIAT TANPA SEIZIN SAYA

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Kim Namjoon – Kim Seokjin

( _Behind the scene – Show Champion Namjin Cut)_

Mind to RNR?

Happy Reading!

 **\- PIP –**

"baiklah, mari kita tantang Jin hyung!" suara swag khas Yoongi menggema di ruangan ramai orang ini.

Mendengar namanya disebut, kedua alis Jin bertaut. "tantang? Apa?"

Jungkook yang berada disampingnya menyeringai jahil. "tantangannya itu, kau tidak boleh berkedip selama lima menit, Hyung" ujarnya dengan kekehan di akhir kalimat.

Jin tampak berpikir sejenak, tapi kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya diikuti dengan senyum meremehkan.

Member yang lain berseru kegirangan. Akhirnya, bukan mereka yang disuruh melakukan misi ini-_-

Jin kini sudah bersiap di hadapan kamera.

"Hyung jangan menangis yah~" sang chim chim berceletuk jahil. Jin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Start!"

Setelah stop watch nya dinyalakan oleh sang PD, member mulai berpencar. Tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan Jin. Haha.

Taehyung duduk di belakang Hyung tertua bangtan itu. Ada Namjoon juga disampingnya.

Mereka sempat bertukar pandang, lalu bersama-sama menyeringai.

"apa ada hal yang Jin-nie Hyung suka?" sang leader, Namjoon, melancarkan aksinya.

"Nasi!" Taehyung berseru. Jin mencibir. "Tidak" ujarnya masih dengan suara tenang.

Oh ayolah, dia tahu kalau Taehyung dan Namjoon itu hendak membatalkan misinya.

Hmph. Kau kira Jin itu lemah apa?

HEOL..

"bagaimana kalau pink?" sang alien kembali berbicara.

"Bukan"

"bagaimana kalau dunia ini tidak memiliki princess lagi, hyung?"

Sungguh, ini pertanyaan aneh bin kekanakan. Tapi Jin meladeni saja sih.

"aku tak peduli" jawabnya cuek.

"bagaimana dengan mario bros?"

"tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi!" oh, jiwa kekanakan Jin keluar juga.

Namjoon tertawa diikuti oleh Taehyung.

Wah, ini sepertinya seru.

"kita harusnya berterima kasih pada Jin Hyung" Namjoon kembali berbicara. Taehyung manggut-manggut. "bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal se susah ini"

Oh, kau mendramatis sekali, Kim Namjoon.

Jin hanya memasang senyum kecutnya. Lelah juga meladeni Namjoon.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan 3 menit, namjoon yang lelah duduk akhirnya berdiri di belakang Jin.

"Jinseok~~"

BLUSH

Shit.

Itu panggilan terampuh yang dapat membuat wajah Jin memerah dalam sedetik.

Namjoon memang sering memanggilnya seperti itu, dan anehnya Jin menyukainya.

Tapi mengingat mereka sedang direkam, maka Jin pun menunjukkan keprofesionalitasnya dengan tetap memasang wajah datar. "Eoh kenapa?" ujarnya tenang.

"kau tidak merasa mau berkedip kan?"

"begitulah"

"daebak, hyung."

Namun sepertinya Jin sudah mulai mencapai batasnya.

"Rap Mon, mataku mulai perih" rajuknya pelan.

"tenang saja hyung, aku melindungimu"

"terima kasih"

Oh shit.

Dia jadi terlihat sangat obvious sekarang.

Detak jantung Jin meningkat drastis.

"Hyung aku menyukaimu~~"

"Aku juga. Aku juga sangat sangat menyukaimu"

FUCK

Jin keceplosan (?)

Tidak! Andwae!

Batin Jin berteriak kencang.

Astaga sungguh, ini memalukan. Dia tahu Namjoon sedang bercanda, tapi Jin justru terlihat menjawabnya dengan serius.

Eh tunggu, dia memang serius sih.

Ssht, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi Jin itu menyukai namjoon – ekhem - .

"Hyung aku menyukaimu~" Namjoon kembali mengutarakan candaannya (?) dan shit. Detak jantung Jin semakin cepat saja.

Tapi kali ini pria lebih tua itu berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Namjoon mataku semakin perih!"

Mendengarny a Namjoon menjadi gelisah. Dia bergerak kesana-kemari, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Jin tetap bertahan. "hyung apa kau butuh kacamataku?"

"ah tidak tidak"

Sang leader bangtan itu pun segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jin. Menatap hyung nya dengan bangga.

"Namjoon, sudah berapa menit?" Jin mulai lelah. Sungguh, matanya benar-benar perih sekarang.

"sudah hampir 5 menit, hyung! Hwaiting!"

Jin terkekeh. Dia juga mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. "hwaiting!"

5 Minutes, BOM!

"Yeay!"

 **\- PIP –**

"Hyung"

"..."

"Jin Hyung, jawab pertanyaanku"

"..."

"Seokjin hyung~"

"hn."

"Kim Seokjin"

"..."

"kalau kau tak menjawab aku ak–"

"Ara!Ara! apasih?!"

Yang lebih muda akhirnya tersenyum senang. "begitu dong, hyung." Ucapnya masih dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

Jin mencibir kesal. Dasar, pria yang disampingnya ini memang pengganggu.

"Hyung"

"apalagi Kim Namjoon? Demi Tuhan!" suara Jin meninggi. Bagaimana tidak, astaga sedari tadi adik nya – Namjoon – terus saja memanggilnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan setiap kali Jin menjawabnya, pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengatakan 'tidak, aku hanya senang menyebut namamu' HEOL. Penggombal handal.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan. Dia memperbaiki rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan di hadapan kaca besar di depan mereka. Jin menyalakan keran lalu mencuci mukanya sekilas lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil yang di bawa nya dari dorm.

Pria berlesung pipi itu melirik Jin dari kaca. "Hyung, soal games tadi–" Jin mendongakkan kepalanya. Mereka bertatapan melalui kaca. " –apa kau serius?"

Bahu Jin menegang. Dengan cepat pria itu memalingkan wajahnya. Namjoon mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Hyung ak–"

"Jangan bahas itu!"

Perempatan kembali muncul di kening namjoon. "Tap–"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya!" lagi, Jin memotong perkataan Namjoon. Namun tetap saja, badannya masih dalam posisi membelakangi pria lebih muda itu. Namjoon sedikit heran sih, tapi yasudahlah.

"baiklah, _princess_ "

Bahu Jin semakin menegang. Tapi detik kemudian Jin berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Jin menarik napas dalam, lalu membuangnya perlahan.

Posisi nya masih sama, membelakangi Namjoon.

"dengar, aku mengatakan itu tidak serius. Aku benar tidak menyukaimu– maksudku aku tidak menyukai orang seperti mu! Itu salahpaham, aku keceplosan– ah tidak tidak! Kau tahu posisi ku sedang terhimpit aku mendadak nge-blank dan tidak bisa berbicara jernih lalu kau menyatakan perasaan pada– astaga apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak bukan maks–"

"Hyung!"

Hening.

"ada apa denganmu astaga? Kau seperti kereta! Dan oh, bisakah kau menghadap kearahku? Posisi ini benar-benar tidak enak." Sungut Namjoon kesal. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

Sungguh, Namjoon tak habis pikir dengan Hyung yang sering di panggil princess ini.

Melihat Hyung nya yang tak kunjung bergerak, Namjoon gemas sendiri. Dengan paksa pria yang lebih muda itu pun membalikkan tubuh Jin agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Dan al hasil Jin benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Namjoon.

Matanya membulat sempurna, dan tunggu. Apa ini Cuma penglihatan Namjoon yang melihat wajah Jin terlihat lebih merah dari biasanya? Bahkan telinga nya juga merah.

Namjoon masih dalam posisi memegang kedua pundak Jin, membuat jarak mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

"hyung, kau sakit?"

Tak ada jawaban. Jin masih mematung.

"Jin hyung!"

Bahkan walau Namjoon menggoyangkan bahunya pun, pria itu masih tetap tak bergeming. Pandangan Jin kosong ke depan.

Si pria ber dimple itu mulai mengerang kesal. Dia merasa seperti di acuhkan, sungguh.

Tapi tidak setelah sebuah ide brilian lewat di otak seksi nya itu.

Namjoon menyeringai. Yang untung saja tidak di sadari Jin. Pria itu seolah seperti mayat hidup.

Sang leader bangtan merendahkan badannya hingga kini wajah mereka berdua benar-benar bertatapan dengan jarak yang bahkan kurang dari 2 cm. Namjoon tersenyum dengan menyeramkannya.

Ingin sekali dia menyerang wajah di hadapan nya ini, tapi sayang bukan itu incarannya.

Oh ada yang bertanya serangan seperti apa?

Ayolah. Namjoon itu pervert. Mengertilah sedikit.

Kepalanya di miringkan ke samping kiri, tatapannya tertuju pada kulit leher putih mulus milik Jin.

Tanpa sadar Namjoon menjilat bibirnya seduktif.

Sang leader itu menghembuskan nafas nya di daerah sensitif Jin dan berhasil membuat pria yang lebih tua tersadar dari lamunannya.

Namun belum sempat Jin bereaksi pria berkulit tan itu sudah lebih dulu–

KRAUK

"AH!"

Desahan lolos dari bibir tebal Jin.

Jin shock.

Yatuhan, tentu saja siapa yang tidak shock!?

Namjoon tiba-tiba menggigit lehernya dengan kuat!

"Yak Kim Namjoon apa yang Ka– Ahh shit!" dan seolah tuli Namjoon terus saja melancarkan serangannya di kulit leher Jin. Mengecup, menyapukan lidahnya, lalu kemudian menggigitnya. Kegiatan itu terus-terusan dia lakukan membuat Jin ingin mati saja.

Sumpah. Jin memang tahu Namjoon itu pervert nya gak ketulungan.

Tapi dia tak pernah menyangka pria lebih muda darinya ini berani bertindak sejauh ini!

Jin berusaha mendorong bahu Namjoon dengan sisa tenaganya. Dia sudah sangat lemah sekarang. Kalau saja Namjoon tidak mencengkram erat bahunya Jin pasti sudah jatuh di lantai. Lututnya benar-benar lemas.

Setiap kali Namjoon membuat kissmark di lehernya, badan Jin terhentak.

Sialan.

Sialan.

Ingin sekali Jin memukul pria dihadapannya ini. Tapi apa daya, tenaganya hilang entah kemana. Bahkan hanya untuk bersuara pun susah. Jin hanya mampu mengerang saat gigi Namjoon bertemu dengan kulit lehernya.

"N-Namjoon.." Tangan Jin beralih menggenggam lengan Namjoon kuat, menjadikannya tumpuan untuk beban tubuhnya yang sudah tak mampu dia tahan lagi. "B-berhen– Ahh!"

Akhirnya, setelah sekitar 10 menit bergelut dengan leher Jin dan membuat tanda kissmark di mana-mana, pria yang lebih tinggi menghentikan kegiatannya.

Jin langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai dan namjoon dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"K-Kau–" Jin terengah. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Di tatapnya Namjoon yang juga kini sedang menatapnya dalam. Entahlah, Jin tak mengerti arti tatapan itu. "Sialan kau Kim Namjoon"

Namjoon terhenyak.

Astaga.

Dia baru sadar sekarang. A-apa yang tadi dia lakukan?!

"H-Hyung ak– "

"Sialan! Apa mau mu, hah!? Apa maksudmu melakukan ini!?"

Namjoon semakin merasa bersalah. Dia juga sempat melirik kearah leher Jin dan Namjoon bersumpah bahkan dengan mandi kembang 7 hari 7 malam pun tanda itu tak akan hilang.

Pria ini kelepasan. Iya, dia kelepasan setelah melihat leher Jin yang memerah.

Sungguh, itu benar-benar menggoda imannya.

Salahkan otak pintar Namjoon yang sudah tercemar virus berbahaya.

"A-Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hyung. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya" namjoon berusaha memasang wajah se-bersalah mungkin. Tangannya hendak bergerak menyentuh lukisan indah yang berhasil di pahatnya di leher Jin namun dengan cepat pria yang lebih tua menepisnya kasar.

Namjoon terpaku.

Ini pertama kalinya, Jin bertindak kasar pada dirinya.

"Kalau kau melakukan tindakan ini untuk menghukumku–" Jin menatap balik manik hitam Namjoon yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. " –aku akan berkata jujur. Aku memang menyukaimu."

Oke.

Namjoon bukan orang bodoh yang butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataan Jin. Dia juga bukan orang munafik yang akan berpura-pura seolah dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Hyung nya itu.

Namjoon memang sudah menyadari, kalau Jin menyukainya.

Jin yang melihat adiknya itu hanya diam menggigit bibir bawahnya. "K-Kau tidak perlu menerimaku. Setidaknya kau sudah mendapat kepastian, kan?"

Yang ditanya sempat terdiam, namun detik kemudian Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"L-Lupakan soal kejadian ini, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan kissmark ini. A-aku bisa mengatasinya."

Namjoon kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Entahlah, dia pusing hendak bereaksi seperti apa.

Dirinya bukan tipe orang yang pintar mengatasi suasana.

Jadi yang bisa Namjoon lakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepala dengan harapan mungkin itulah jawaban yang Jin inginkan.

Yang lebih tua segera mendirikan (?) badannya dan dengan cepat Namjoon segera membantunya berdiri.

Jin tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya moodnya sudah membaik.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap pipi Namjoon lembut.

"kau keluarlah, aku masih ada urusan." Untuk ketiga kalinya Namjoon kembali mengangguk.

Dia menggenggam tangan Jin erat, menatap pria yang disayangnya itu dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. Jin kembali tersenyum. Tangannya dia lepas, dan akhirnya Namjoon berjalan keluar.

Meninggalkan jin di dalam kamar mandi show champion ini sendirian.

Tanpa menyadari, kalau pria yang tua itu sebenarnya sedang menahan sakit di dadanya.

Jin menghela napas pelan. Tangannya beralih mengusap bekas kissmark Namjoon di leher mulusnya. Jin melihatnya dari kaca. Dan sungguh, ini benar-benar mengerikan.

Jin menyapu matanya sekilas. "Bodoh."

To Be Continued

Hei!

INI KENAPA JADI GINI YATUHAN MAAFKAN XI INI T^T

HUWEE AKU KHILAF KHILAF :'D

MAAFKAN AKU HUWE, KALO PIKIR NAMJIN ITU EMANG BAWAANNYA JADI PERVERT WKWK

FOR MY BELOVED KAK BYUL 3

KAK MAAFKAN AKU YANG GABISA BUAT FF M YANG BAGUS HEHE T^T

TAPI AKU HARDCORE FAN OF NAMJIN YEHET m/

.

CHAPTER DEPAN RATING NYA JADI T LAGI OKE HIHI

INI SPESIAL UNTUK KAKAK BYUL KU TERCAYANG KYAA~~

.

.

OH MINAL AIDZIN JUGA YAHHHHH! MAAFIN KESALAHAN AUTHOR INI T^T

MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG GAPERNAH BALAS REVIEW KALIAN T^T EFEK MALES HEHE.

TAPI AKU BACA KOK SEMUANYA! DAN BERSYUKUR BANGET BANYAK YANG SUKAAAAAA 3

.

.

.CHAPTER DEPAN TENTUIN SENDIRI YAH :)

Mind to RnR?

_XI RU LIN_


	8. Chapter 8 - Namjin part II

**^SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR MY BELOVED BYUL UNNIE^**

 **NAMJIN PART II**

 **WARNING !**

 **THIS IS A RATE M**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT CLOSE THE TAB**

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

 _Bangtan Seonyeondan. Sebuah grup asal korea selatan yang terdiri dari 7 manusia tampan dan berbakat bernama Rap Monster, Kim Seokjin, Min Suga, Jung Jhope, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan si magnae Jeon Jungkook yang memikat banyak hati kaum hawa akhir-akhir ini._

 _Tapi tentu saja, dibalik keren nya sifat mereka, bangtan seonyeondan sebenarnya adalah perkumpulan anak-anak idiot yang tak pernah peduli dengan image idol mereka._

 _Lantas bagaimana kah keseharian mereka sesungguhnya?_

 _Kumpulan drabble BTS yang diambil dari Bangtan Bomb, Bangtan Episode, dan Bangtan Vlog._

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0-

Cast

Rap Monster

Kim Seokjin

Min Suga

Jung Jhope

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

.

Rating : MATURE

Genre : Romance

.

.

Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya

.

Dilarang KERAS MEMPLAGIAT TANPA SEIZIN SAYA

.

.

.

WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN, AMBRUL ADUL, BOYS LOVE, SMUT

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Kim Namjoon – Kim Seokjin

Mind to RNR?

Happy Reading!

Seperti biasa, pagi hari merupakan saat dimana Bangtan akan disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan. Dan tentu saja kegiatan memasak sarapan bagi Jin merupakan salah satu nya.

Tapi, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Pria tertua di Bangtan ini tampak berantakan. Wajahnya kusut, rambutnya acak-acakan, dua kantung hitam bergelayut di bawah matanya, oh dan jangan Lupakan dengan pipi nya yang tampak bengkak.

Oh, apa yang terjadi?

Usut punya usut, ternyata Jin sedang mengalami yang namanya 'sakit gigi'.

Ini semua akibat diri nya yang memakan coklat tengah malam hanya untuk program individualnya, 'eating Jin'. -_-

Sumpah demi apa, Jin menyesal. Rasa sakit nya bukan main. Jin bahkan rela kehilangan spatula kesayangannya kalau dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit ini.

Huhu, seandainya dia bukan pria manly, sudah sedari kemarin Jin menangis minta dikasihani.

Dan bukannya membantu, manager mereka justru menyuruh Jin untuk menahan rasa sakit itu hingga schedule mereka usai.

Damn.

Sungguh, Jin ingin meledak.

Manager nya ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih?! Sudah tahu sakit gigi itu sakitnya bukan main, malah disuruh tahan lagi T^T

Bunuh Jin di rawa-rawa mah.

Ok, back to story.

Pria ini mengaduk sup di panci tanpa semangat. Wajahnya terlihat murung. Sesekali dia juga meringis begitu rasa perih mulai hinggap di gigi nya lagi. Rasanya Jin ingin menangis saja.

"Jin Hyung!"

Suara cempreng bak gadis terdengar, dan Jin sudah tahu siapa itu.

Merasa orang yang memanggilnya bukan orang penting, Jin hanya bergumam pelan. "hm?"

"Jin hyung, kata manager kau akan pergi ke dokter gigi sebentar siang!"

"SERIUS?!"

Yang lebih muda menutup telinganya yang berdengung. Sialan. Jin ini ada disampingnya, mana teriaknya tepat di telinga lagi. "hyung! Aku bisa tuli, tahu!" sungutnya kesal.

Jin tertawa, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap lembut kepala adiknya itu. "maaf, Jimin."

Si adik –Jimin- hanya mendengus.

Bunyi sup yang mendidih menyadarkan Jin dari lamunannya. Sang pria berpipi chubby ini pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda. Kali ini sih, lebih ceria.

Sementara Jimin menarik sebuah kursi lalu mendudukkan badannya tepat disamping Jin.

Si chim-chim ini sedang bosan, jadi lebih baik dia melihat Jin hyung masak saja. Untung kalau dikasih makanan gratis.

"Hyung" Jimin kembali memanggil. Jin menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali fokus. "apa?"

"Namjoon hyung akan mengantarmu."

"Oh Namjo – APA NAMJOON?!" dan untuk kedua kali nya, Jimin merasa gendang telinga nya serasa ingin pecah.

Jin masih menatap Jimin horror. Seolah mengatakan –bilang ini hanya bohong atau aku akan membunuhmu- yang sayangnya justru dibalas dengan anggukan polos Jimin.

"demi tuhan! Kenapa harus dia!?"

"dan demi tuhan Jin Hyung! Bukannya memang selama ini Namjoon hyung yang selalu mengantarmu?"

Oh baiklah. Jin melupakan satu fakta ini. Selama ini Namjoon memang supir pribadi nya. Berhubung karena hanya dialah satu-satunya member yang memiliki kartu surat izin mengemudi, jadi terkadang saat manager mereka sedang sibuk Namjoon akan mengantar member yang lain.

Melihat Jin yang masih tak bergeming, Jimin melirik curiga."Hyung, kau ada masalah sama Namjoon Hyung?" – Mampus. Ketahuan. Jin mengibaskan tangannya cepat. "Tidak! Siapa yang punya masalah?!"

"Oh yah? Aku tak percaya" si adik masih ngotot. Tangannya dilipatkan didepan dada. Jimin menatap Jin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "dan ngomong-ngomong soal masalah, aku juga penasaran dengan bekas kissmark 2 bulan yang lalu, hyung."

BLUSH

Jin gagap. Sialan. Kenapa Jimin jadi membahas kejadian itu lagi?!

Padahal Jin sudah berusaha dengan susah payah menutupi bahkan melupakan –walau kenyataannya dia tetap tak bisa- kejadian memalukan sekaligus menyakitkan itu.

Kejadian dimana Namjoon secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan beribu-ribu kissmark yang membuat Jin harus mati-matian menahan sakit saat menghilangkan itu dengan menggunakan laser yang dia dapatkan dari beauty center. Kejadian dimana Jin harus merelakan matanya bengkak sebesar kelereng akibat menangis semalaman entah karena apa.

Sungguh, itu hari tersial dalam hidupnya.

Dan Jimin dengan sesuka hati malah kembali mengungkit hal itu.

"Hoi hyung" tangan pendek Jimin di kibaskan di hadapan Jin. Tapi tak ada respon.

Jimin mendengus. "hyung, sup mu hangus."

Hening.

"Aish! Terserahlah!"

Karena kesal, pria bersurai merah ini pun berjalan keluar dapur, meninggalkan Jin dengan sup hangus nya itu.

Tapi sebelum berlalu, Jimin sempat berteriak, "Memberdeul! Sarapan nya diluar saja!"

\- O – O – O –

"Jin Hyung?"

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh, namun kembali ditolehkan begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Hyung, kajja"

"shireo."

"Hyung–"

"Aku bilang tidak mau!" nada suara Jin meninggi.

Dan bukannya meminta maaf, pria yang seharusnya lebih muda dari Jin ini justru menarik paksa tangan Hyung nya itu hingga mereka kembali berhadapan.

Jin terkejut bukan main. "Y-Yak Kim Namjoon! Kau gila!?"

"Eoh, gila karenamu!" – Blush. Jin merona. " –Jadi dengarkan perkataanku hyung!"

Sang leader Bangtan mengatur nafasnya. Sial, dia jadi terbawa emosi.

Namjoon menghela nafas. "aku akan mengantarmu" suara Namjoon melembut. Begitupula dengan tatapannya yang menjadi lebih hangat. Jin hanya bisa terpesona melihatnya.

"Jinseok.." – _oh tidak, tidak dengan panggilan itu yatuhan–_ "Aku.. Minta maaf."

Yang lebih tua masih tetap terdiam.

"Maaf, atas kejadian dua bulan yang lalu.. aku tahu kau menghindariku karena kiss–"

" –Stop!"

Alis Namjoon bertaut. Jin mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau–tidak perlu minta maaf."

"alasannya?"

Pria berpipi chubby itu menggigit bibirnya. Ugh, giginya sakit lagi kan.

"K-Karena.." Jin menutup matanya. Baiklah, bunuh dia setelah ini terjadi. "aku menikmatinya."

"Hah?"

Oke.

Mari kita simpulkan.

Namjoon shock.

Dia. Asli. SHOCK.

S-H-O-C-K.

What the hell is this?

Jadi, Jin menikmatinya?

Astaga.-_-

"Hyung, kau menikmatinya?" Namjoon speechless.

Jin menutup matanya erat-erat. Digigitnya bibir merah muda itu walau jujur saja gigi nya semakin sakit.

"E-eoh! Aku menikmatinya! B-bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu? Jadi wajar saja kan ka-kalau aku senang saat kau menc–" – mampus. Terlambat sudah.

Namjoon menyeringai. "saat aku apa, hyung?"

Mata Jin membulat. Dia hendak kabur namun tangan Namjoon dengan sigap menahannya.

Oh, dan Jin blushing lagi kan. Si pervert Namjoon ini dengan seenak hatinya malah memeluk pinggangnya dengan penuh ambigu. Alhasil jarak mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Jin bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Namjoon yang menerpa keningnya.

"Kim Seokjin~"

Ugh.

Bulu Jin meremang. Rona merah mulai menjalar di pipi chubby nya. "A-Apa?"

Sumpah, suara berat Namjoon itu terdengar sangat sexy.. Jin tak kuat.

"Kau tahu? Alasan sebenarnya aku memberimu kissmark saat itu?" diakhir kalimat Namjoon terkekeh gemas melihat telinga Jin yang semakin memerah begitu mendengar kata 'kissmark' yang dengan santainya Namjoon ucapkan seolah itu adalah hal yang lazim mereka lakukan-_-

Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya. Badannya Jin semakin tertarik kedepan, bahkan kini dada mereka juga sudah bersentuhan. Dan Jin yakin 100% kalau saja dirinya mendongakkan kepala, bahkan bibir mereka pun pasti sudah bertemu.

"N-Namjoon, berhenti.."

Oh shit, kenapa suara Jin jadi manja?

Kim Namjoon kuatkan dirimu.

"berhenti apa, hm? Kau tidak menyukai posisi yang seperti ini?"

"B-Bukan begitu – Ahh!"

Apa yang terjadi?

Come on guys, don't act like you all is innocent -_-

Namjoon yang sudah tak tahan lagi akhirnya melancarkan aksi nya di leher Jin –lagi–. Lidahnya mulai menyapu dengan lembut kulit semulus susu itu. Sesekali pria itu juga akan menghisapnya kuat-kuat membuat Jin terhentak kaget, atau menggigitnya dan menghasilkan desahan nista yang keluar dari bibir tebal Jin.

Sungguh, leher Jin menjadi candu bagi Namjoon. Bagaimana leher itu di gigitnya dengan penuh nafsu, bagaimana desahan erotis Jin di telinganya, bagaimana keringat Jin yang mengalir dan Namjoon menjilatnya, bagaimana tangan Jin mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat, bagaimana kulit putih mulus itu berubah menjadi berwarna merah keunguan, semua itu menjadi candu bagi seorang Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon ingin terus menikmati leher ini. Leher yang sudah dia tandai sebagai miliknya.

Hanya miliknya.

"N-Namjoon ahhh berhentihhh" Jin berusaha berbicara sebisa mungkin. Perpaduan antara gigi, bibir, dan lidah Namjoon di atas lehernya benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ini, terlalu nikmat. Namun juga menyakitkan.

Yang lebih muda tetap acuh, masih sibuk menghisap,menjilat,mengecup, atau bahkan menggigit leher Jin dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan Jin yang sedari tadi mencengkram pergelangan tangan Namjoon beralih meremas surai coklat milik pria itu. Jin menengadahkan kepalanya.

Entahlah, Jin justru bertindak seolah dia memberi izin namjoon melakukan hal ini.

Jin bukan orang yang munafik. Dia memang menyukainya. Dia menyukai cara Namjoon memanjakan lehernya, walau hasilnya benar-benar buruk.

Namun Jin tak peduli. Nafsu sudah membakar pikiran logisnya.

"kau wangi sekali Hyung" Namjoon berbisik tepat di telinga Jin membuat si tetua bangtan itu kembali mendesah. Namjoon melanjutkan kegiatannya di cuping telinga Jin. Menjilatnya secara seduktif, dan desahan keras kembali lolos dari bibir Jin.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu."

BLUSH

Jin masih mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon. Sungguh, dia sedang tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang disaat seperti ini. Tangannya meremas surai coklat namjoon lembut. "K-Kauuhh apahh"

Merasa Hyung nya kesulitan, Namjoon berhenti sejenak. Di tatapnya mata Hyung nya dalam-dalam. Kondisi Jin kacau. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Matanya yang menjadi sayu dan memerah karena nafsu, dan belum lagi dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Shit. Namjoon tergoda lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Mata sayu Jin berubah menjadi bulat. "A-Apa?"

Namjoon terkekeh. Dikecupnya leher jin gemas, lalu kembali menatap Hyung nya itu.

" _You're mine, Kim Seokjin"_ Namjoon menyeringai. Dan belum sempat Jin membalasnya, pria itu sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir cherry Jin dengan bibir penuhnya. Melumatnya tanpa nafsu. Wujud cintanya kepada Jin.

Sang member tertua bangtan tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka. Mata Jin terasa panas.

Entahlah, dia bahagia.

Bahagia, karena Namjoon melakukannya ini bukan karena hanya nafsu semata.

Tapi karena dia memang mencintai Jin.

Ciuman lembut tapi manis mereka itu terlepas setelah Jin memukul dada Namjoon. Nafasnya terengah. Namjoon tersenyum.

Satu tangan kekarnya bergerak untuk mengusap pipi Jin, lalu turun ke leher tempat dimana hasil karya nya tercetak. Namjoon meringis.

"apa sakit?" mendengarnya Jin mencibir. "Tentu saja, bodoh."

Namjoon nyengir. "hehe, mianhae, Hyung."

Yang dipanggil Hyung balas tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak untuk ikut membelai pipi namja yang dicintainya ini. Jin sempat mencuri ciuman di pipi Namjoon, lalu pipinya merona.

"Aku.. mencintaimu."

Sang leader bangtan tersenyum – oh bukan, menyeringai maksudnya.

"Aku mencin – ahhh"

Baiklah.

Tinggalkan kegiatan mereka.

Oh dan sepertinya kondisi gigi Jin semakin parah. Ckckck.

END

wkwk, gak hot yah? Maafin sayahh~

ini namjin nya udah jadian kan? huohohoho. maafkan saya yang kemarin sempet ngegantungin ^^

ini chapter yang paling pendek yah?

nulis nya lagi ngantuk sih heheheeeeee.. maaf yah!

insya allah chapter depan panjang kok ;)

Mind to RnR?

Next tentuin sendiri lagi yah :)

_XI RU LIN_


	9. Chapter 9 - Jungkook's PD directing

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

 _Bangtan Seonyeondan. Sebuah grup asal korea selatan yang terdiri dari 7 manusia tampan dan berbakat bernama Rap Monster, Kim Seokjin, Min Suga, Jung Jhope, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan si magnae Jeon Jungkook yang memikat banyak hati kaum hawa akhir-akhir ini._

 _Tapi tentu saja, dibalik keren nya sifat mereka, bangtan seonyeondan sebenarnya adalah perkumpulan anak-anak idiot yang tak pernah peduli dengan image idol mereka._

 _Lantas bagaimana kah keseharian mereka sesungguhnya?_

 _Kumpulan drabble BTS yang diambil dari Bangtan Bomb, Bangtan Episode, dan Bangtan Vlog._

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0-

Cast

Rap Monster

Kim Seokjin

Min Suga

Jung Jhope

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya

 **I own the story and the plot;pemeran milik Tuhan dan BigHit**

.

Dilarang KERAS MEMPLAGIAT TANPA SEIZIN SAYA

.

.

.

 **WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN, AMBRUL ADUL, BOYS LOVE**

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook

(Source : Bangtan BOMB Jungkook's PD directing)

Mind to RNR?

Happy Reading!

 **As always, i'm watching you dark readers.**

"Tae _Hyung_ "

"Hm?"

"Lihat kemari"

Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari gadget yang berada di tangannya, Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya ogah-ogahan. Yang lebih muda mengerang frustasi. "Tatap aku, _Hyung_ " rengeknya.

Mau tak mau Taehyung pun mengalihkan pandangannya yang langsung bertabrakan dengan lensa hitam legam bertuliskan canon yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Kening Taehyung berkerut. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Aku sedang merekam mu, _Hyung_ " suara ceria menyahut dari balik lensa. Taehyung melongokkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat sosok di balik kamera tersebut.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja untuk Bangtan Bomb– aduh, kenapa otakmu makin kesini makin lemot _sih, Hyung_?"

Taehyung tergelak pelan mendengar gumaman yang terdengar sangat menggemaskan dari sosok yang kini sedang merajuk. "Baiklah. Kau ingin merekamku, _Kook-ah?"_ suara lembut Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkesiap menahan napas sejenak. _–hanya_ Taehyung, yang dapat menyebut namanya dengan begitu _indah_ dan _sempurna_ sehingga mampu membuat otak Jungkook berhenti bekerja dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk menyerap setiap huruf yang terlantun dari bibir indah Taehyung. Ada saat dimana Jungkook ingin Taehyung hanya dapat memanggil namanya, seolah dia bisu dan nama _Jungkook_ -lah yang bisa membuatnya kembali berbicara.

"Hei, kau jadi merekamku tidak?"

Jungkook tersadar. Dengan terburu-buru di arahkannya kembali _handycam nya_ ke arah Taehyung dan memfokuskannya kepada pria tampan tersebut. Jungkook menelan ludah di balik lensanya. Sial. Taehyung sangat tampan.

"Kau siap, _Hyung_?" suara Jungkook bergetar tipis. Pria kelahiran busan ini bersyukur karena setidaknya ada lensa kamera yang menghalangi tatapannya dengan wajah Taehyung yang sedang di kaguminya dengan penuh _penghayatan_. Jungkook tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa, Tuhan menciptakan manusia _sesempurna ini?_ Jungkook berani bertaruh, tak ada satupun cacat di wajah Kim Taehyung. Semuanya _sempurna_ , tanpa celah. Hidung mancungnya yang tampak begitu elok, bibir ranum menggodanya, dagunya yang lancip, rahangnya yang tegas menampakkan sisi tangguhnya, tulang pipinya yang tirus, alis tebalnya yang begitu selaras dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna _old grey_ , pierching di telinga yang memabukkan, dan mata –oh matanya! Puncak dari segala kesempurnaan Kim Taehyung adalah matanya yang sebening air. Jernih, begitu indah untuk dipandang. Secara _harfiah_ , tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Karena itu juga lah Jungkook menyimpulkan kalau pria dihadapannya ini bukanlah sosok manusia, melainkan _malaikat._

\- **PIP –**

Jungkook memasang mode _auto focus_ agar dia tak perlu susah payah meng _-zoom in out_ Taehyung karena itu hanya akan membuatnya sesak napas. Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung melakukan sesuka hatinya.

"Oh~" Taehyung berseru girang saat akhirnya mendapat shoot yang pas agar wajahnya terlihat tampan – dalam hati Jungkook merutuki, ' _kau itu tampan dari segala arah, bodoh'_ – dan juga memperbaiki helai rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan.

Jungkook tanpa sadar meng – _zoom in_ lensanya menuju arah mata Taehyung. Pria kelahiran Daegu itu tampak fokus memperhatikan lekuk matanya. "Wow, mataku terlihat berkaca-kaca." Ujarnya pelan. Jungkook berdehem, kembali meng – _zoom out_ kan agar dirinya dapat bernafas sejenak. Namun sial, dia lupa akan hal kalau kini _handycam_ nya sedang dalam mode _auto focus_ sehingga dengan sendirinya lensa itu kembali membuat layar hanya terisi dengan mata indah Taehyung yang ugh, sangat memabukkan. Jungkook mendesah dalam hati.

" _Will you fall for my eyes?"_ Taehyung berucap dengan nada rendahnya saat dia menyadari kalau kini matanya menjadi sorotan. Jungkook tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Sial, Kim Taehyung harus di ajari cara untuk berhenti bersikap _seksi_. "Akankah kau jatuh hati pada bagian bawah mataku ini?" Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil terus menatap lensa kamera. Jungkook merasa kalimat Taehyung tadi bersifat ambigu dan seolah di tujukan padanya. _Oke,_ dia hanya berhalusinasi.

Taehyung mengerang frustasi. "bisakah kau memfokuskannya dengan benar?" ujarnya sambil menatap Jungkook dari balik lensa. Jungkook terkekeh kaku. "Bukan aku yang mengaturnya, _Hyung_ " ujarnya.

Butuh beberapa menit mereka dalam keadaan hening saat Jungkook akhirnya mendapatkan ide untuk memecahkan suasana _awkward_ yang terjadi di antara mereka –sebenarnya Jungkook tahu kalau hanya dialah yang beranggapan demikian.

" _Hyung,_ cobalah untuk mengikuti pergerakan kamera dan membuatnya terlihat sinkron dengan pergerakanmu." Jungkook meng _zoom in_ lensanya secara perlahan dengan tempo pelan. Taehyung terdiam sesaat namun akhirnya dia tersenyum. "Ah, oke oke" ujarnya setelah mengerti maksud dari Jungkook. Taehyung selalu bersemangat saat menyangkut hal _childish_ seperti ini. Jungkook mengulum senyum.

"Cobalah, _Hyung"_

" _Tunggu_ , biarkan aku berpikir dulu."

Jungkook membiarkan dirinya menunggu sang Hyung berpikir. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, ketampanan Kim Taehyung tak akan pernah berkurang walau itu 0,0001% pun. Dia tetap sempurna. Dalam keadaan apapun.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai." Ucap Taehyung mantap akhirnya.

Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya menghadap ke arah lensa kamera Jungkook.

Jungkook menarik napas. Baiklah, sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akalan dari Jungkook agar dia bisa lebih lama menikmati wajah rupawan Kim Taehyung dari jarak yang tak bisa dibilang jauh. _Well_ , seiring bertambahnya usia Jeon Jungkook semakin pandai pula untuk bermodus ria.

"Ready, Start!"

Jungkook meng _zoom in_ kan kameranya satu kali. "Di dunia ini–" Taehyung mulai berujar. Jungkook kembali meng _zoom in_ nya. "Pria yang paling–" Jungkook meng _zoom in_ lagi. "Tampan adalah–" dan saat layar hanya dipenuhi oleh wajah rupawan Taehyung tanpa celah dan Jungkook memilih untuk menahan napas _lagi_ , " – V" – Jungkook berani bersumpah dia bisa mendengar desahan di akhir kalimat Taehyung. Wajah Jungkook memanas tanpa sebab. Sial, permainan ini menyiksa batinnya.

"Babam!" Taehyung memasang cengiran khas nya membuat hati Jungkook menghangat. Pria yang lebih muda ikut tersenyum ceria. Terkadang, Taehyung akan terlihat menggemaskan juga.

"Jungkook-ah, arahkan kameramu kesini" Taehyung menunjuk ujung bibirnya sendiri dengan gerakan yang terlihat sensual di mata Jungkook – astaga, ingatkan Jungkook untuk menjaga hormonnya agar tidak meledak. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Jungkook meng _zoom in_ lensanya menuju ke arah bibir ranum Taehyung yang berwarna pink dan sangat menggoda untuk digagahi. Shit.

"Lihat, ada tai lalat ku disini" ujar Taehyung lagi. Jungkook mengulum senyum mendengarnya. Ternyata, pria dihadapannya ini hanya sedang ingin menunjukkan tahi lalat ajaibnya – Jimin memberinya julukan – agar ARMY dapat melihatnya.

Tak tahan dengan bibir Taehyung, Jungkook cepat – cepat mengarahkan kameranya menuju ke arah bawah hidung Taehyung yang juga terdapat tahi lalat di ujungnya. "Di hidung mu juga, kan?" Taehyung mengangguk. Dia menunjukkannya dengan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Mata mereka sempat berpapasan dan Jungkook menjadi orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak.

"Dan yang terakhir di matamu" Jungkook merasa pasokan udara yang masuk di paru-parunya menipis saat dirinya mengarahkan lensa kameranya untuk melihat ke arah mata Taehyung. Mata itu, benar-benar _memikatnya_ secara _keseluruhan_.

Jungkook berdehem pelan berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungnya. "Jadi kesimpulannya?"

Taehyung mengulum senyum. "Semua orang –" merasa mengerti maksud dari tindakan Taehyung, Jungkook kembali melakukan permainan –mari-menyiksa-diri-jungkook- yang juga menyenangkan disaat bersamaan. "memiliki satu tahi lalat –" Jungkook kembali meng _zoom in_ "namun hanya V, yang memiliki tiga tahi lalat" di akhir kalimat Taehyung memasang seringai menawannya yang spontan membuat Jungkook terkesiap menyedihkan dan dengan gerakan terburu-buru mematikan _handycam_ nya. Sudah cukup.

Namun sebelum tangan Jungkook menekan tombol _off_ , Taehyung segera menyahut.

"Pastikan untuk menonton Taehyung's camera nanti dan kalian akan melihat beberapa tanda indah di _leher_ Jungkook"

\- **PIP –**

"Brengsek kau, _Hyung_ "

Kata itulah yang pertama kali Jungkook lontarkan saat kamera tak lagi ada di tangannya. Wajahnya merah padam hingga menjalar ke telinga dan sekitar lehernya. Sementara yang sedang dimarahi dengan cengiran tak berdosanya justru tergelak sambil mengusap ujung matanya yang berair.

"Astaga Jeon, Sungguh –Tunggu biarkan aku tertawa dulu" Taehyung kembali melanjutkan tawanya yang tertunda dan kini terdengar lebih keras. Jungkook semakin merona hebat. "Hyung! Ini tidak lucu kau tahu!?" pekikan nyaring Jungkook akhirnya membuat Taehyung dengan susah payah menghentikan tawanya. "Oke, aku minta maaf, Kook-ah" ujarnya sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya, memasang pose menyerah. Cengiran masih terukir rapi di bibir ranumnya.

Jungkook mencebik kesal. Sial, bodoh sekali Taehyung ini. Jungkook tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Taehyung dengan begitu blak – blakannya mengatakan hal sefrontal itu di hadapan kamera yang sedang menyala?! Ugh, dasar alien.

"Hey, Jungkook-ah, jangan marah begitu. Aku hanya bercanda, _babe_ " Taehyung mengulum senyum saat melihat kekasihnya justru meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju ke arah manager mereka untuk menyerahkan video hasil rekamannya tersebut yang sedang duduk di samping Namjoon. "Yatuhan, _bunny-_ ku menggemaskan sekali" Taehyung segera beranjak dari bangkunya hendak menghampiri Jungkook namun pria bertubuh bongsor itu sudah lebih dulu lari. "Menjauh kau alien mesum sialan!" teriaknya lucu lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Taehyung kembali tertawa keras. Kekasihnya selalu saja berhasil membuatnya merasa terhibur. Apalagi saat rekaman tadi. Oh ayolah, Kim Taehyung bukan orang bodoh yang tak peka terhadap tingkah lucu Jungkook yang tampak gelisah setiap kali merekam dirinya. Dia tahu, Jungkook pasti sangat mengaguminya. Membayangkan kembali wajah menggemaskan Jungkook membuat Taehyung tak dapat berhenti untuk terus menggodanya.

Saat hendak keluar dari ruangan untuk mengejar _bunny_ nya, suara lengkingan manager mereka membuat Taehyung dengan ekstra cepat mengambil langkah seribu dan menghilang seperti abu.

"KIM TAEHYUNG! KAU HARUS DIAJARI SOPAN SANTUN DALAM BERBICARA DIDEPAN PUBLIK – HEY MAU KEMANA KAU ANAK NAKAL?!"

\- To Be Continued-

Hello! Lama ga jumpa reader-nim kesayangankoh~ Xi tau kok ini pasti update nya udah kelewatan lama ya :') tugas sekolah memaksa saya untuk berhenti berkarya dan memilih untuk hiatus . Sebenarnya udah dapet banyak banget moment yang bisa Xi angkat jadi chapter tapi waktu bener-bener ga mendukung ya.g T_T well, ini Xi buat karena tekanan batin yang maksa saya buat bangtan bomb ini because v was so damn perfect in this video ;-; apalagi setelah tau kalo jungkook yang PD-nim nya, otak spontan menyeruakkan/? Nama VKOOK yeay! Semoga reader-nim semua masih tetap setia nge-review fiction gaje bin aneh ini yah :'

Oh and happy 100 reviews! ^^ /tiup terompet/ Makasih untuk supportnya! Terharu banget pas buka akun reviewsnya udah nginjak 100 :" big hug and thanks for the peoples yang masih setia nunggu kelanjutannya{} hope you guys still like it.

Last! Kotak review dibawah sudah menunggu untuk diisi~

nanti kapan - kapan kalau Xi punya waktu bakalan ada chap khusus untuk ngebalas reviews kalian deh{}

See you in the next chapter! m/


End file.
